Whispers in the Dark
by Jorden the Jynx
Summary: A KuramaxOC fic. I'll upgrade when I can. There will be references to my previous story, "Silent Hill," a crossover between Silent Hill 4: The Room and Yu Yu Hakusho. A few characters will be mentioned from this fic, and honestly I think that it's worth a good read! I hope that all my readers of "Silent Hill" will enjoy this as much as I have so far!
1. Chapter One

**_Here you guys go! I'm quite excited about this story, really. I've written 16 chapters shorthand so far. So it's just typing it all. _**

**_Again, this story mentions characters that are mentioned in my previous YYH crossover, "Silent Hill." If you'd like, feel free to give it a go as well. Might be able to understand a few things in later chapters better. _**

**_Please R&R! Disclaimers in profile._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_There was only one person_ that Koenma could count on in this situation. And, thankfully, he was employed by the Reikai. And despite his good team, the new king of the Spirit World knew that only he would be able to handle it.

"_Ogre!_" the toddler shouted, leaving the dim chamber with dark eyes. The heavy doors slammed shut behind him. "Find Botan and have her send for Yoko Kurama at once!"

"Kurama, sir?" the ogre asked, one brow raising. "But what can he-?"

"I'm serious! Get to it, _now_!"

Koenma watched his servant scuttle away, and began to head to his old office in Judgement. He still did his old job. There wasn't much else to do when you became ruler. Seems his father had him doing all the work, after all.

* * *

More than half the day passed before Kurama arrived, wearing the business suit he'd grown accustomed to. He'd gotten a job at his stepfather's company after high school, while his friends were still in college. He did odd tasks for the Reikai on occasion, but it wasn't often that only _he_ was called for a case.

Botan didn't even know the details; all she knew was that it was urgent for Kurama to make it to Spirit world ASAP.

"I wonder what he's having me do," Kurama said aloud. "It really must be urgent, for me to leave work so early."

He'd feigned sick, using a mild toxin to make himself vomit in his office, with his secretary standing right in front of him. Thankfully, though, he hadn't been in a meeting, and didn't have one for the rest of the day.

"I'm not sure, but George did sound rather emotional about the whole thing," Botan replied.

George… oh, yes, that's the ogre's name. Kurama nodded, and made his way to the end of the hall where Koenma's office was.

The King of the Reikai, now in the form of a young boy, looked hysterical when he walked in. _That_ couldn't be good.

"Kurama, it's about time!" he shouted. "I've been waiting for _ages_ for you to get here!"

"I apologize, but I can't just disappear like Yusuke does. I have things to take care of." And the fox was right. He had a life, and a job. Responsibilities.

"Well, get ready to add one more thing to your list!" Koenma pushed a button behind his desk, and the large screen appeared before them. "Now, I'm sure you're familiar with the film called 'Chapter Black'-"

"Yes, and Hiei destroyed it, as you know."

"Yeah, I remember, but that's not the point," the young ruler continued. "Chapter Black includes humans torturing and killing demons as well as each other. In ways very similar to the events Shinobu Sensui witnessed during his days as a Spirit Detective." His eyes then closed thoughtfully.

"What does the Chapter Black tape have to do with this assignment?" Kurama asked. Honestly, he just wanted to go home and relax. He wasn't looking forward to whatever this was.

"Well, a demon has been found and taken into custody. Her face is seen for a total of thirty minutes in Chapter Black."

Now, this made things interesting. "You're telling me that someone in that tape is _alive_? And you have them _here_?"

"That we do. She survived, and was spotted yesterday morning in the mountains by one of our Reapers." Koenma crossed his arms. "She's a yoko, but we do not know her name. Her files were tossed years ago, while I still worked under my father."

"Hm. And what is it you'd like me to do with her?"

"Besides using your exceptional skills to coax her into speaking with us…" Koenma laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Her body is filled with plants from the Demon World, though all are dormant and are not harming her for the moment. We're not even sure how many different species of plants are inside of her body."

"Wait, _what_!?" the fox exclaimed. "Demonic plants? If they're dormant, then perhaps she is controlling them. But how can you tell they're even there?"

Koema pushed another button on his desk, and the screen flickered to life. The camera was in a corner on the ceiling, giving a good view of most of the room.

Her face was towards the wall, so he couldn't see her face. She was naked, lying on her side on a small cot that Koenma must've provided. She had a tail like a fox demon, and it shimmered a silvery blue that Kurama recognized from a flower. The hair on her head was the same color, and the fox could barely see the ears poking out from beneath it.

"She really _is_ a yoko," Kurama said quietly. He wasn't sure that his other half had ever said anything more of his kind. "Do you really think she will listen to me? I am only a human."

"Please, Kurama, we know who you really are. We can sense your demon energy. She will be able to feel it, too. She's not exactly young, seeing as she was in the beginning of Chapter Black."

Kurama really had no choice to comply. "Zoom in or switch cameras, please," he requested. "I'd still like to see how we know those plants are in her body."

"All right, but be prepared," Koenma answered, and began turning a knob. The camera slowly zoomed in on the demon's body, and Kurama involuntary held his breath when he saw her tail twitch.

The fox released the air in his lungs when he saw it. Sall flowers were cutting through the skin on her back and blooming; some of the flowers Kurama didn't even recognize.

"Whatever she's got in her, there's obviously not enough room," the toddler said. "Despite what she is, I don't think she should die this way. All I wasnt to now is her name and how she got away, and I'll gladly let her go."

Kurama was amazed, watching almost microscopic trails of blood fall down the other yoko's back. Whatever those were, they couldn't be dormant if flowers were blooming. "What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Manipulate or kill the plants. She'll die if this continues."

"It could take weeks, or even months."

"Take all the time you need. You can do it outside of your job in the Living World. All I ask today is that you get her to eat."

"She's not eating?" Kurama asked.

"Not eating, speaking, or cooperating," Koenma replied. "She is rather violent, so be on your guard. She can wield a rose whip just like you."

"How many people has she attacked?"

"If you want me to be honest, we experimented a bit, you see." The boy's head bent forward. "She mainly acts to defend herself. Her only offensive moves are toward humans."

"That's not really surprising, if she was tortured by them."

"Yes, I imagine her hatred for them is great, although she doesn't seem like she will eat them. She is either repulsed or afraid; we cannot tell."

"Well, get some food for her and show me where she is. I'll do what I can today."

"Good, then let's get started."

* * *

Her cell was larger than it had looked on the camera. There was a glass window beside the large double doors, so she could be easily observed. It was almost like seeing a tiger at a zoo. Kurama stood there, watching the unmoving demon. He wasn't sure what he could manage. He wasn't a doctor. He didn't know what to do with a girl that was obviously broken mentally. And he couldn't come near if she was going to attack. The chances of progress were obviously long shots.

The tray of food an ogre brought for her looked simple enough: some steaming soup, a glass of water, a hunk of bread, and a small saucer piled with a few pieces of fruit. More than likely, though, none of these would appeal to her. But it was Kurama's job to try.

Holding the tray with both hands, he walked through the doors as they opened. The demon didn't move, although now her face was towards the door. She gazed at Kurama with blank eyes.

She had a naturally small frame, but a curvy body nonetheless. Her breasts were small, but it fit her body well. The fox blushed when he noticed the silver-blue tuft of pubic hair between her legs. He mustered a friendly smile.

"Hello, there," he said to her, stepping forward. There was a small metal table with a chair nearby, and he decided to approach that first. "I brought you something to eat, but I hear that you're not wanting what we give you."

Her gaze stayed fixed on him. Her eyes were golden, much like the ones he sometimes faced in the mirror or in his dark dreams. She didn't move, though. Kurama noticed a larger flower blooming on her hip.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked. "I'm good with plants. I can try to help you with that, if you like."

She moved her head so lightly that the motion was barely noticeable. "I'm a fox demon, like yourself," he continued. "I have no intention of harming you. I only wish to help."

"One of her small hands reached for her shoulder. Kurama began to prepare himself for an attack. She knew. She knew he wasn't really a full-blooded yoko but only a human host, for one. Shit, he might be in some trouble.

She plucked a rose bud, her gaze shifting to it as it bloomed between her fingers. She was making her rose whip, the fox could tell.

"I'm not like the others, either. I'll fight back if I have to."

Her blank stare flicked back to him, then, and she sat up. Her rose whip hung off the bed, the thorns shining in the light.

Kurama took a step away from the table. "It's not poisoned. No one here has the intent to cause you harm. You were very weak when they found you, and they want to help."

She still didn't respond. She blinked and looked toward the food on the table. He could hear her stomach growling slightly. She wanted it, but she was too paranoid to trust the people in Reikai. "Do you want me to eat first?" he asked. Bet no one tried that one. "That way, you know that it won't hurt you. We're the good guys."

He felt like he was trying to prevent a teen suicide. But how else was he supposed to speak? He didn't know her level of intelligence, even if she was very old. Insane people were nothing to play with. Especially when they could attack and kill with the drop of a hat. "Or, you can tell me what you do want. Koenma can get you anything you'd like to eat."

She didn't respond at all. She was more like a porcelain doll than a living apparition. She was very pale, and her posture was damn near perfect. There was no emotion on her face or in her eyes. Kurama really was unsure about the whole situation.

She stood suddenly, scaring him out of his thoughts. Her eyes were on him again, and she was walking towards him, with her whip dragging behind her. The demon's movements were fluid and graceful, but not at all relaxed. She was tense.

Her approach was slow, and she made no move to attack. Something in her eyes told him that she wasn't afraid. At least, she wasn't afraid of him.

"You know who I am, don't you?" he asked. "You know the demon I hold inside, Yoko Kurama."

she opened her pale pink lips, but only barely. Not a word escaped from her mouth. Blnk gold orbs met his cautious emerald ones.

The whip fell to the floor, turning back into a rose in almost an instant. His whip did _not_ do that. What exactly was she?

"Are you willing to eat now?" he asked. "That wasn't so hard." If normal conversation was what she'd wanted, then he would have no problems with her from now on. But first he'd have to get her to talk back, of course.

She held out a hand, where a strange orange flower was blooming in her palm. He took a step forward.

"I can't promise I won't hurt you when I do this," he warned. It was only right that he did at least that. "They brought me here to extract the plants from your body."

He touched her hand. She was cold, but her skin was soft and smoother than anything he'd ever felt. She didn't flinch, but there was an air of innocence when she raised her face to look at him.

This illusion plant had rooted deep. He was going to hurt her, and it pained him to know it. "I'm sorry," he said.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Darkness. God, it was so _dark. And cold. The thin blanket she had been given wasn't enough to keep her warm. At least during the day she had the heat off of the lights.

Her entire forearm, from her fingertips to her elbow, was in pain. The illusion plant was gone, but she had lost more blood having it extracted than having it put inside of her body. But what else was she supposed to do? He had hurt her, after all. She didn't want to hurt anymore. Nothing was worth the pain.

The aura of this room drained her youki, so she barely had control of any of the plants living inside of her. There were too many of them. Why hadn't they just let her die? It was the only honorable thing that she had left in her life.

Meeting this redheaded Kurama hadn't been part of her plan, either. Hell, being found by the Reikai wasn't part of her plan at all. It was a huge step away from her goal.

After four hundred years, she'd been so close to death, finally. And then this young fox had to come and ruin it all.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Hiei, something is _wrong _with that girl."

He and his best friend were at his mother's old house, sitting on the roof and drinking a few beers. It was now late at night, and the city was lit by the light of the stars and the moon.

"Hn. She doesn't talk, doesn't eat, and she has flowers blooming out of her skin like it's nothing. Let's not forget that she was in the Chapter Black tape and the only known person to be left alive after its events. I'd say something was wrong with her, too."

Kurama rolled his eye. "I'm serious, Hiei. The way she stared at me… it was like looking at an empty shell."

"Again, _Chapter Black_. No one can be normal after something like that."

"You aren't helping, but I'm so glad you're such an expert of the mind."

"Hn."

Kurama finished his fifth beer and sighed. "She knew, though," he continued. "She knew that I was Yoko Kurama before I even told her. I know she could tell. She didn't try to attack me at all."

"Until you began the extraction of that flower."

"Well, I guess it was because of the pain." He paused for a moment, thinking that hour over. "That isn't the weirdest part, though. She shed tears, and she attacked me, but didn't make a sound the entire time."

"Maybe she's a mute." Hiei finished off his third beer. "Have you thought of that one?"

"No, because I'd _never_ think of that." He was feeling a little buzzed. This was a stronger beer than he was used to. Hiei had brought it, as that was the kind of beer he and Tamaran (A/N: _**The girl from my fic "Silent Hill**_.) would drink when they could. "According to Koenma, she screamed loudly in the tape. That means she must have vocal chords."

"Maybe they got cut out." The fire demon stood, then, and brushed off his black cloak. "I need to head home. Tamara is probably wondering where I am."

"How are the girls doing, by the way?"

"Ch', the usual. Growing taller and more obnoxious every day. I'm glad this next one's a boy."

Kurama chuckled. "C'mon, Hiei. You know you love your two little 'princesses,' as you called them when they were infants."

Hiei smirked at the comment, a rueful look in his eyes. "I do, very much. That doesn't make them any less like their mother."

"We all think that they're just like you, really. At least, your oldest is."

"If you say so. Anyway, let me know how the girl thing goes."

He jumped away then, at his usual blinding speed. Kurama laid back to look at the stars. He'd stay up for just a bit longer. Tomorrow was the weekend, after all.

Oh, wait, not really. He still had to go take care of that demon girl.

* * *

She didn't stop her tears until the lights came back on.

The soup still sat on the tray on the table, but the fruit and the water was gone. She'd found the bread to be stale, and the broth in the soup had smelled strange. Not to mention it had meat in it. But they didn't know that she didn't eat meat.

The ruler of Reikai came in first, a new tray in his hand. More food? And it seemed like there were two glasses on this one.

"Good morning," the young man said cheerfully. "I'm glad that you ate yesterday, at least a little. Maybe you'll like this better." When he set the tray down, he reached into his pocket. She immediately sat up to defend herself.

"_Relax_," he said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out a small bottle. "I know you're still hurting from yesterday. I was going to leave you an herb tablet for the pain."

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. None of her plants were pain relievers. He nodded slowly at her, like some sort of confirmation and set a tablet on the table. "Just make sure you eat first. They're strong." He turned to leave. "Kurama will be here today as well. I think you'll grow to trust him."

Trust? She could trust no one. Not even herself. Because no matter what, the darkness always came back, and with it her tears.

And if she slept, she would have nightmares. Horrible dreams of gore and pain. Her life wasn't even worth sleep anymore.

* * *

She was lying down when the redhead returned. The plate on the table was empty, save for the bacon. She'd drank both the orange juice and the milk. Eventually they would get the hint.

"Is your arm still in pain?" the boy asked. "Koenma told me he'd given you medicine, but I honestly wasn't sure whether or not it would work."

Actually, the pain _was_ gone. But instead of responding, she rolled over and blinked. She might as well get this over with. She'd be out soon enough and then could jump off a cliff. Should've done that from the beginning.

"I'll find something less painful today," he continued. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

He was only making room for the others. She simply didn't _want_ them extracted. The pain was nothing. "Although, I admit you're strong," he said. "That attack really had me going. I was actually wounded."

Oh, come on, a guilt trip? There really was no need for that. She'd already felt bad. But causing her pain wasn't an option. Not after everything she'd already gone through.

"Would you like more medicine before I begin?" he asked. "Lunch is going to be ready soon. I'll bring another chair and eat with you, if you like."

Did he really just offer to eat with her? What kind of person was he? Surely eating wasn't a part of his job description. What was he even trying to do?

An ogre came in, then, with two trays in his hands. She couldn't help but scowl. Such vile, low-class creatures ogres were. Four hundred years ago she wouldn't have let herself be surrounded by such trash. But that's changed, hasn't it? Yes, everything has changed.

The ogre looked frightened, but did his job, taking the old tray after placing a new one on the table. Ugh, that smell. What were they feeding her now?

Another one brought an extra chair for the redhead, and both scurried from the room quickly. They really _were_ afraid. And normally, it would be with good reason.

She sat up slowly, and looked the redhead in the eyes. They were a decent color, she supposed. Green wasn't her favorite.

"Do you need help standing?" he asked, and stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

She wasn't sure what happened, but by instinct she cringed away. A rose was somehow in her hand, and she was ready to begin her attack. He still wasn't too close. But could she stand to sit and eat with him?

The redhead sighed, and retracted his hand. Wordlessly he turned and walked to the table, sitting opposite from the chair she'd taken earlier. At least he knew her territory. That was smart.

She supposed it couldn't hurt. Well, even though it would hurt later anyway. But he had said he would find something different, something less agonizing. She was almost worried that the slightest sting would set her off again.

Why was she cooperating, anyway? It had nothing to do with the boy's supposed identity. Yoko was not someone she would want to be around, but somehow this boy was different than the one she had known. He had a kind air about him, like he actually didn't want to harm her.

But she'd met kind people before. Not everything was as it seemed.

* * *

Kurama wasn't sure this was the most clever idea Koenma had ever come up with. It was only day two, and the King of the Spirit World was already wanting him to join her for a meal? This was ridiculous.

"Come, please, and eat," he said to her. She was staring from the cot. "I promise it won't hurt. There's actually some good stuff here."

Well, it was food that he personally liked. A toasted sandwich with melted cheese and ham, with lettuce and mayonnaise. There was a pile of baked chips on the side, and a small brownie. In a saucer, there was another bowl of mixed fruit. Waiter in a glass. At least the food was getting better, in his opinion. Koenma had explained that at first she was served something equivalent to prison food.

She was very cautious while walking toward him, and sat down carefully. Silent as always, but at least she wasn't scowling anymore. She almost wasn't pretty when she scowled.

Wait… had he just called her _pretty_?

She observed the food, scowling once more at the sandwich and picking the meat out. He raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she doing, anyway? She wasn't going to get any protein if she didn't eat meat.

"Koenma told me to ask if you needed anything," he said quietly, reaching for a grape. "You know, stuff to make you more comfortable."

She looked up from the bread at his statement. He held eye contact. Maybe he could get her to talk with that question. She was, after all, a woman. She had needs that Kurama couldn't comprehend.

The girl's eyes flitted downward and then she took a bite of what was left of the sandwich. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" he asked. She couldn't be serious.

She looked to him again, moving her long blue-silver hair behind her shoulder. Her eyes glanced down again.

Kurama couldn't help but look down at her breasts. They were small and round, and had the perfect perk to them. Her nipples were pink and somehow made him think of candy. He could only imagine how embarrassed she was, knowing that all of her porcelain skin was exposed…

"Clothes?" he asked, eyes snapping back to her face. "Would y-you like some clothes?"

She didn't respond, but stared instead. A small red-violet flower was blooming out of her collarbone. She was chewing slowly.

He looked to his food, then. Had he just stuttered? Shit, a sign of weakness. "I can have Koenma bring some to you this evening, if you like."

Still, nothing, but she did use her hair to re-cover her breasts. So he had been right. But he didn't understand why she hadn't just told him. Surely it would be easier.

They continued to eat in silence until it was time to begin the next extraction. This one hadn't even surfaced, which means she hadn't bothered to activate it long enough to let it come to the outside.

"I can get much done today." He was standing behind her. "A cluster of the plants is here, at the base of your neck. I know they haven't rooted, so it will be less painful."

She didn't even twitch a response. "I can't imagine anyone who would do this to you," he said. "Someone must have really wanted you hurt. There's no way one person would do this to themselves."

For a moment, he thought he felt her demon energy. He shook it off. The pain hadn't begun. She had no reason to attack.

He focused. Maybe he wouldn't have to break the skin this time...

* * *

**_Sorry that I make Kurama out to be a pervert. But people like him always have an inner freak that no one knows about,_**_ right?_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_Evening came quickly in the_ Living World. Kurama and Tamara, Hiei's mate, were walking down the busy street with three or four bags in each hand.

"Thanks for all the help," the fox said. "I wouldn't begin to know what sizes to get."

The woman shrugged. "Be glad that mom taught me. SIx years ago I wouldn't have had a clue how to shop for a kimono."

He couldn't help but smile at her. She hadn't aged a bit, even though she was now twenty-seven. She was big and pregnant with her third child, able to go into labor at any given moment. The woman was still strong, though, even though her youki decreased while with child. Thankfully the doctors gave the woman another month, though, before the child would be born.

Kurama remembered meeting her six years ago, when she was so thin she could barely stand. Now she had five and two year old daughters, with a baby boy on the way. She and Hiei had a house built just outside the downtown part of the city, and lived peacefully. Well, for the most part. Sometimes Tamara had to travel to the "Otherworld," as she called it, and Hiei would sometimes go on a solo case. Luckily Uncle Kurama lived a few minutes out of town, and could easily watch the children for them.

"I just don't understand why Koenma is making _me_ shop." He sweatdropped. "The girl won't even tell me her name. At least _you_ did that when we met."

Tamara laughed in response. "In the West, saying your name is the first part of any conversation." Her black curls bounced with her steps. "At least _you_ didn't judge me by my skin color."

This was true. Tamara's being half-black didn't change a thing in any of their eyes. She was still beautiful. Kurama was almost jealous of the fire demon for finding someone who was just as magnificent in looks as personality.

Tamara had helped the fox pick out several kimonos for the demon to wear. He had a picture and her measurements on file so he could get the right sizes. Tamara had also taken the time to pick out some underwear and hair pins for her. These were, apparently, necessities for a woman.

"I just hope she doesn't go in a rage and destroy them," he continued. "She can be rather eccentric."

"Well, you were given a duty, and you're expected to complete it." She sounded like such a mom. It was almost cute. "I just wish this kid would pop out already. I'm ready to be skinny again.

They both laughed. Tamara only worried about three things when she wasn't pregnant: her kids, cigarettes, and her weight. Naturally, the kids always came first. She would give up anything if it meant they were happy, safe, and healthy.

Honestly, no one in their group of friends had expected there to be three of them. No one had expected the two girls to be so adorable, either. Everyone loved Tamara and Hiei's daughters. They were cute, active, and took after Hiei in almost a bizarre way. Except for the fact that they were a little nice, at least. They were shy, and most of the time kept to themselves. Tamara made sure they were well-mannered, and not total rude-asses. She feared that her children being too much like Hiei would get them into trouble.

"Well, are you going to have any more?" Kurama asked. "Having three will be awful, considering your two now are a handful."

She shrugged. "Hiei and I haven't really thought about it. Personally, I'm done after this one. Having kids hurts. You're the one that needs to worry about reproducing. You're twenty four and still single."

Kurama looked down at her seriously as they walked. "I'm a human, Tamara. I'm not going o have a mate or anything like you and Hiei."

"So? Go on a date."

"Yoko doesn't exactly approve of the girls that I do see."

She sighed. "You need to do what I did, Kurama."

"And what's that?"

"You need to accept the fact that you and Yoko are the same person now. You two are the same soul. Although, that doesn't mean jack shit. _You_ are not the same Yoko, if you don't want to be. That's a personal choice."

He shrugged. "In a way, I guess, we are very similar. We just have… different ways of courting."

"Ew, no, don't tell me anymore." She didn't skip a beat, this woman. "What about that girl you're helping? Even if she does look young, if you've already seen her naked and have boring conversations, you're already halfway there."

He chuckled darkly. "Don't be ridiculous. She has something else on her mind, and it isn't romance."

"And how do you know?"

He hesitated. "I can see it in her eyes. She's always staring off, like she's remembering something. I just have to find out what."

* * *

It was hard to keep from sobbing aloud.

The lights were out again. The darkness was back. She had her rose-whip ready for anything that might come out and try to hurt her.

_No more_, she thought. _No more pain. Please, by the gods, don't hurt me anymore…_

She could end it, she realized suddenly, and sat up in her cot. Her rose whip could be used. She didn't need the fucking plants; the most beautiful were removed today, anyway.

Her tearful eyes scanned the ceiling for the millionth time, looking for something like a beam. Something she could hang a noose on. Something that would help her finally end the pain.

Nothing. Shit. Maybe the plants would have to do. But if so, it wasn't part of the plan. She couldn't be in this lab and release the pain in her body.

She plucked the sharpest thorn she could find from her whip, cutting her own thumb as she did so. The thorns she had were much larger than those of Kurama's whip, she noticed.

Kurama. She tilted her head, eyes moving to the veins on her wrists. It had been nice to make his acquaintance, even if she hadn't given her name. He was a sweet boy, and she wished him all the best.

The pain almost set her off, but she couldn't turn back now. She dragged the thorn along the length of her forearm, wincing at the pain. The tears she shed didn't help, only making it worse.

Had she hit an artery? It was her left arm, after all. She hoped so. Then it would all be over.

She forced her demon heart to beat faster after she slit the other arm. It was going to be awhile before she bled out. It was times like this that she wished she was a human so that she could bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

Alarms. Red lights. Shit, they had been monitoring her vitals the entire time, without anything even connected to her. Making sure they could keep her alive as long as they could. At least until they got what they wanted from her.

What did they want, anyway? There was nothing she had to offer them, except a name. Was it truly that important? There was nothing significant in her name. Nothing they could gain. Nothing at all.

People were running into her large cell. At least, they looked like people. Her heart was beating so loudly that it made her vision blur. How long had she been forcing her heart to beat at a human rate? Surely they couldn't save her. It had to be too late for them to attempt to save her. Too… late…

"Get Kurama here as soon as you can!" the voice was in the distance. "There's flowers blooming out of the wounds!"

She had lost so much control. Were the rest of the plants feeding off of her body now? How amazing…

When she closed her eyes, the darkness was back. She grew afraid, and actually stifled a sob. A _real_ sob.

* * *

Her arms were hurting. Oh, this was going to be hell on her later. She'd lost control of three different death plants that were feeding on her life energy. There was no way she could be saved.

She was in and out of consciousness. So many voices. So much pain. Darkness. Evil. She wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. She honestly couldn't hear what the voices were saying. Everything was a blur. She was nauseated. She felt like she was spinning.

God, this was not the way it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to return to the Demon World, and use her body as a fertilizer for her demon garden…

"Oh god… what… what did she do!?"

Kurama? What was he doing here? Wait, why had she heard him? His voice seemed to stand out among the others that were distorting her concentration.

"All right, I need you to put her to sleep. This is going to take awhile."

Sleep? Was he actually going to try and save her? There was nothing he could do.

She opened her eyes. God, it was so bright. Fuck, were they trying to blind her?

"Hn. I suppose she is interesting enough to save."

_That_ wasn't Kurama. This voice gave her chills, and not the good kind. Suddenly she felt more afraid than she had on _that_ day…

Moving her head made the nausea worse, but she had to see this person's face. Where had Kurama gone? She could still sense him.

The sight before her made her freeze, body and mind. Kurama hadn't been lying, after all. No, the boy had been telling the truth about his name.

The demon Yoko Kurama stood before her. Ogres were backing away; only Koenma stood his ground. He wore white robes that exposed his chest, and his hair was longer and now silver. He now had fox ears and his clawed fingers were tapping his chin gingerly. He wore a cold grin that was bringing back too many memories.

His cold eyes glinted upon meeting her own. She stayed silent. "Like Shuichi said, put her to sleep. I don't want her trying to attack again."

She remembered the first time she had met him, many years ago. What he had done back then… But that didn't matter. She was tired… It was time to let go… let go of everything…

For once, the darkness wasn't so bad. The pain was gone, at least physically. In her head, everything was stirring up. Why was she still haunted? These events from four hundred years ago still tormented her every thought and dream.

"_I'll find you! If it's the last thing I do, you'll never escape again!"_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open. Kurama stared at her, stunned. Had she had a nightmare? She'd been sleeping so peacefully this whole morning.

They were back in her cell, the clothes he'd bought her all hanging up by a new full view mirror. She'd slept through all the changes.

Her arms were bandaged tightly, and she raised them up to stare at them for awhile.

"That was quite a scare you gave me," he said with a kind smile. "I've been up all night to make sure you were alright."

That had sounded bad. Had he really been worried at all? Or was he just doing his job?

_Shuichi, don't be stupid_, a familiar, dark voice said in the back of his mind. _Do you still not remember her?_

_Not at all,_ he thought. _Who is she?_

_Never mind. Just watch her carefully. She's valuable._

Valuable? He raised an eyebrow, watching as she turned her head to stare at him. How could a demon with a broken mind be valuable?


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

_It had been forty two (42)_ days since she'd met Kurama. Almost all of her demon plants were gone. She found herself liking the man very much. After ten days, he'd deducted that she hated meat and had her meal plan changed. He ate dinner with her every evening, and talked to her about things varying from work to his friends. He had a sad look, sometimes, because she would never reply.

At first he said it was because of her incident. That he had to watch her closely to make sure she wouldn't "pull that kind of stunt" ever again.

She loved wearing clothes, though. Kurama had done a good job on picking out the kimonos. They were all various greys, purples, and whites that went well with her hair. She would cut out holes for her tail so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Sometimes she would pile her hair atop her head with the hairpins, too. Kurama always blushed when she did that. He must like girls with their hair up.

Her kimono was black this evening, and her hair was down. She was growing impatient. He was late. In forty two days, he'd never been late. Her stomach was growling. No one had even brought her food yet.

She nearly jumped to her feet when the door opened, but it was only Koenma bringing her a tray of food. In his free hand there was a piece of paper. What the hell did he want now?

"Ahem. Sorry, but Kurama has some family things to take care of. He won't be able to make it."

He set the tray down, and the note, before walking away. He was all business, with nothing else to say.

Family things? She supposed that made sense. She couldn't be his only priority. He had a human mother, and friends. So naturally, he had other things to worry about.

So why was she so frustrated? She snatched the note up and unfolded it. She almost felt stupid, thinking he'd be able to come every single night.

* * *

_I'm sorry that I can't make it tonight. I know you were probably expecting me. I'll try my best to make it up to you tomorrow._

_ You remember me talking about Hiei, right? My comrade for years? His mate, Tamara (who I have also mentioned) just went into labor with their third child and first son. I'm all the children's godfather; I've got to be there._

_ Again, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'm not sure how I will, but I'll find a way._

_ I'd also like to let you know that you've made amazing progress. The Demon World plants are almost completely gone. And once I finish, all you have to do is tell Koenma who you are and where you came from, as well as what happened to you. After that, you can leave. _

_ But I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow._

_ Kurama_

His handwriting was small and precise. He'd apologized, at least.

But he'd also said that soon she could "go home." Where would she go? she didn't have a home to go to.

_That's fine, though_, she thought. _Not like I will last long, anyway._

The fox sat down at the table, dropping the note to the floor. Alone again. And to think that for once she'd actually looked forward to something.

* * *

"_Aaaagh!_" Tamara's screams were heard all the way in the waiting room. She was _not_ happy, and everyone in the building knew it. "I'll kill you, Hiei! Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

"Holy shit," said Yusuke Urameshi. "Now, she's never threatened to _kill_ him before."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh. Yusuke and Keiko had a child of their own as well. And even with his age, and even a little facial hair, the Spirit Detective still slicked back his hair and fought with Kuwabara like he was fourteen again.

Hina, the oldest of Hiei's daughters, was playing with a doll she'd brought along the way. Both she and her sister Akane were in Kurama's lap, the latter napping against his chest. They'd all been at the hospital for two hours at least. Kuwabara had left to pick up some food. The girls had to miss supper, as their mother had went into labor.

Hiei had called Kurama while frantic. Apparently, this wasn't like anything Tamara had ever experienced. The child wanted out then and there.

Naturally, Kurama said he'd be there. It almost bummed him out that he ws going to miss dinner with his blue-silver haired friend. He really did enjoy spending time with her, even if she never talked back to him. He swore she'd smiled at least twice in the past few weeks. He was making progress. Even if his friends did say he was just a shrink for the insane demon. He appreciated her, even if she never spoke. He just wanted to know what Yoko had meant…

Keiko snapped a picture, bringing Kurama out of his trance. He smirked slightly. "Taking Tamara's place as our personal photographer?" h asked.

"Of course," she giggled in response. "You know both the girls have pictures of us in the waiting room. Have you seen their albums?"

"Yeah, you know how Tamara is," Yusuke said, leaning back in his chair. "Always trying to preserve the past."

"Mommy says she takes pictures to preserve life," Hina said absently, eyes focused on her toy. "The past is a silly thing to focus on. Right, Uncle Rama?"

He smiled at his nickname. Hina couldn't pronounce the "K" sound until she was nearly four, so "Rama" was the name he'd gotten stuck with two years ago. "That's right," he replied. "The past is called that for a reason."

"Try telling your nameless friend that," Yusuke chimed. "Koenma filled me in on why you haven't been helping in cases. I know she might be traumatized, but she needs to get over it before she really gets hurt."

"First off, Yusuke-" He was cut off by Keiko taking a picture of Kuwabara walking in with armfuls of junk food. Well, at least that had ended quickly.

He really did hope she wasn't upset, though.

"Is it over?" the redheaded idiot asked. "I don't hear her screami-"

"What the _fuck_ do you mean, it's not over!?" Right on cue. "Get him _out_ of me, right _now!_"

* * *

Thank the gods Rin, Tamara's mother, had her husband pick up the girls. They had all been in and out all night and day. It was way past lunch time. Kurama would have to be leaving soon. But at least he'd went to Hiei's and borrowed something. He had an idea.

"God, how long has it been?" shouted Tamara's younger half-brother, Mikoto. "This is taking forever!"

"Relax, Mikoto," Yusuke said. "Surely it's almost over. Giving birth to apparitioins is no picnic."

For once, Yusuke was right. Demon birth wasn't easy. Even though Tamara was now a demon herself, she still had a lot of trouble.

"Oh, thank god!" they heard her shout in the background. "There he is!"

"Ew," Kuwabara muttered.

A few hours later, everyone was taking turns holding baby Ryuu, who had his mother's face and eyes but Hiei's spikey hair. A crimson tear gem hung from his neck, just like the ones the girls and Tamara wore. What a miracle he was.

"Hn," Hiei said. "No more of this for awhile."

"Agreed," Tamara sighed in response.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Somehow it seems like these chapters are getting shorter when I type them up. Don't worry. Although I do apologize for their shortness. They'll get longer as the story goes on, I assure you.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_Dinner time again. She wore_ a plain white kimono, her obi seafoam green. Her hair was up in hairpins, simple. But it felt strangely hot today. She wasn't sure why.

Kurama walked through the sliding doors, dark circles under his eyes. In each hand there was a tray of food and on his shoulder a bookbag. How curious.

"Hello," he said with a smile. She could tell he was exhausted. He must not have slept. That really wasn't healthy. But who was she to talk? "If you'd like, I want to start the extraction before we eat. I think you'll be less sick that way."

She nodded and began to undo her obi. Seems he was moving fast tonight.

* * *

Kurama watched the female kitsune dress herself. A cluster of tiny green flowers stuck out from her hip. He would have to work on that one tomorrow. It was an aphrodisiac, and surely she wouldn't want to have that kind of complication, not to mention discomfort.

She sat down slowly. Now they were both tired. The pain in her back, though, would hopefully be gone after she ate.

"So after dinner, I want to show you something." She looked to his bookbag on the floor in response. "I think you'll really like it."

She silently began on her noodles, averting her eyes to her chopsticks. He sat down in his usal place and began to eat as well. At least it was still warm.

There was silence for awhile, but that was common. she didn't speak. she never did. But Kurama found he enjoyed her company regardless.

_Of course you do,_ Yoko said in a matter-of-fact tone. _That's the youkai in you. She's even the same breed as you are._

_You know nothing_, Kurama snapped. _She's part of my work._

_ You can't lie to yourself._

He ignored this comment and looked to the bookbag. She was almost finished eating. Maybe she would enjoy this. He would have to make a reminder to get Hina some ice cream for this.

When she finished eating her orange slices, he went for his bookbag. "Bring your chair over here," he said. He began to stack the trays to make room on the table. "I'd like you to see these."

Inside the bookbag were three of Tamara's photo albums. He just had to return them before Tamara went home tomorrow afternoon. If he didn't, he'd end up dead in a ditch somewhere. Tamara's photographs were her life.

She brought her chair by his, and he scooted over to make a little more room for her. Hm. Perhaps Koenma could move in a bigger table.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but Tamara is a photographer. She's constantly got a camera in her hands." He started with the black photo album, opening it to a group picture. He pointed to the smiling brunette beside Yusuke. "That's Keiko. She takes pictures, too."

She leaned forward and looked carefully at the picture, cocking her head to the side. At least she was pretending to be interested.

After looking through all the various pictures of mostly the group, and reading all the hand-written quotes Tamara added, they moved on to the pink one. On the front, there was a picture of a little girl with straight black hair and deep crimson eyes. She definitely had her mother's tan skin, but it wasn't near as intense.

"This is Hina," he said, before opening the album. "She's Tamara's oldest. She's a very smart young girl."

There were many ultrasound photos. Tamara really was obsessed. There were a few photos of Hiei curiously feeling Tamara's big belly, and then the group in the waiting room. Tamara's younger and tired face covered in sweat and smiling at her newborn. Pictures of everyone holding her, pictures of her growing up. She looked at each photo intenly, naturally not saying a word.

Kurama didn't have any of Akane's pictures, but he did have one or two from last night. The pictures of him and the girls and Tamara holding Ryuu.

"You're probably wondering why I'm showing you these." Her blank eyes moved to his face at this statement. He picked up the picture of himself, Hina, and Akane. "Right after this was taken, Hina told me why her mother takes all these." He smiled as she took the photo from him to stare at it. "While some say they're to preserve the past, Tamar taught her children that photos highlight life."

Her gaze flitted to his. She looked as serious as ever. "That little girl said that the past is foolish to focus on."

She almost looked surprised. "I'm not sure what happened to you," he continued. "But in order to get out of here, you have to move on. Even after I finish with the plant extractions, Koenma won't let you go until you explain yourself."

She looked away. He suddenly felt guilty. He'd upset her. Slowly, Kurama reached out to touch her, placing a hand on her face and his fingers into her hair. She cringed slightly but she didn't attack.

"I only want to help," he said. "I just need you to trust me."

Her golden eyes widened. It was then that he realized what he was doing. Her flesh was soft and cool. Smooth. So white that it reminded him of the sweet cream put in morning coffee…

He promptly yanked his hand away, feeling his face heat up. He began to almost recklessly stuff the albums back into his bag. "Sorry," he said, standing quickly. "I-I've got to get these back to Tamara's house. She'll kill me if I don't return them."

As he turned to leave, he suddenly felt a grip on his wrist. He couldn't help but sharply inhale. Had she… had she touched him?

"Yuzuki."

His whole body tensed. He spun around to face her with wide eyes. "What?"

She blinked. Her face stayed expressionless, but he could see a pale pink staining her cheeks. "My name… it is Yuzuki."

Her voice sounded like the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. Like a hundred bells ringing together to make the sweetest sound.

"Yuzuki." It rolled off of his tongue perfectly. He smiled slightly. "It took a whole forty three days for you to tell me your name."

"I was not looking to be known, Yoko Kurama."

He prayed the other demon didn't see him shiver. Her voice-he'd never heard anaything like it before. "Well… why not?"

She released her grip and stood up. "Tomorrow," she said. "They will be shutting the lights off soon, and I have not bathed yet."

He looked down at the arm she'd just had in her hand. It had almost hurt. Even with Spirit World keeping her real power at bay, she was strong.

"All right." He collected the trays and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_"So her name is Yuzuki."_

Kurama was on the phone with Koenma, sitting at his work desk. It was almost lunch, and then he had a meeting to attend. "Yes, that's correct. She told me last night."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. I'm going to try after extraction this evening."

"Good. Find out where she's been for the past four hundred years."

The fox leaned forward in his chair. "Koenma, why is she so important?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Now that we have a name, I can pull the correct files on her from the trash."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to lunch." Ignoring the Reikai King's protests, he sat the phone back in his cradle. He was actually hungry. And perhaps food would take his mind off of Yuzuki.

_I can't believe you don't remember her._

_ Of course not. You might, but I do not._

_ Both of us. We are one and the same, Shuichi. We have the same memories._

_ You have all of mine. Why don't you tell me who Yuzuki really is?_

_ A beautiful, powerful, dangerous youkai. _Yoko's voice was changing. _She has a strange ability that is unknown to many in the Demon World._

_ And what is that?_

_ She puts her youki into her vocal chords, and can attack and kill with a single note._

Outwardly, Kurama was thanking his secretary for bringing him his food. _So she can sing? That is nothing to anyone_.

He could hear Yoko's laugh. _She doesn't use it anymore, _he said. _She has not sung a note since the humans captured her._

_ Why didn't she kill them?_

_ Who is to say that she didn't? But she will tell you in time. She recognized me when she saw your true face. But she trusts the mask._

_ Yes, as you do have many enemies._

_ There is no fun in friends._

* * *

She'd lost the battle. She'd revealed her name to Yoko Kurama. But he'd taken it well. Even though now she would have to tell him who she was.

The sooner the better, really. Then she could leave this cell. A month and two weeks had been enough. After five hundred years of roaming the Demon and Living Worlds freely, captivity was driving her mad.

Yuzuki wondered if the redhead had Yoko's memories. She wondered if he remembered, now that her name was revealed. Not that it had been her name that mattered. The bastard fox probably didn't remember her name anyway.

* * *

Both Koenma and Kurama came to her that evening. Kurama carried two trays, per usual. But it seemed someone would be joining them for dinner.

"Good evening, Yuzuki," the dark haired man said. "I hope you don't mind me joining you and Kurama this evening."

"It is good for warden to visit with their prisoners," she replied. "Especially with a mute that can suddenly speak."

He tried to conceal his amazement, but it was still very clear. She tried not to smirk, walking to the table to sit with the redhead whose presence she'd come to enjoy.

"I have some questions for you," he said. "They're only to help, I promise."

She ignored him and began munching on her sauteed vegetables. Kurama cleared his throat. "He wants to know where you're from, Yuzuki. Your file is gone."

"I came from a place rarely seen by anyone in the Demon World," she replied. She was tired of their justifications for asking these questions. "I was a member of a clan of yokos who didn't eat humans or meat in general. We communed with nature and made music."

She mentally scolded herself. She should have practice with her voice over the years. She sounded weak.

"I'm familiar with that clan," Kurama said, keeping his eyes on his plate. "But where have you been all these years? Have you only recently left that place?"

"I was banished from my homeland."

Koenma sighed, almost like he had expected that answer. Kurama looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Looking sternly at her, the King of the Reikai said, "You fell in love with a human."

It was the first time Kurama saw the small woman smirk. She moved to fold her hands in her lap. "I did take a human to bed with me. And my father looked down upon it, as I was the heir to the throne of our clan."

Damn, talk about family conflict. But Kurama had no idea that he'd been dealing with royalty this entire time. "Where is your lover now?" the redhead asked.

She brought her golden eyes to meet his. He could see the hate. "He is dead. As most humans are after four hundred years, ten months, two weeks and five days."

Yuzuki hadn't meant to say all of that, but she'd never been able to control herself when it came to the discussion of her late lover.

"He died protecting you, didn't he?" Koenma asked.

"He was killed after torturing me with several others."

"And what did he do to you?"

She almost laughed. "I do not speak of that day. It haunts me enough every time the darkness comes."

"Maybe you could try," interrupted Kurama. "Yuzuki, you have to move on from this."

"You people are the ones in my way."

"Hardly. You know you could have escaped by now. Why haven't you?"

She sighed, a sound that made the men's ears tingle. "What the hell do you think all my plants were for?"

Silence grew quickly. Yuzuki began to eat again, mind going back to her food. They shouldn't have asked.

"You're her, aren't you?" Koenma asked after minutes of silence. "The Princess Yuzuki of the Mari clan."

"That would be correct, Koenma of the Reikai." She closed her eyes. Would they let her go now? Would she finally be free to make the pain end?

"Who rescued you from the humans?" asked Koenma.

"He was not my savior. He kidnapped me with dark intentions, but did not succeed."

"Why don't you ask him why did so, then?"

"Petty thieves are of no interest to me." Her eyes opened and she stared at Kurama. "The fox demon Yoko is also of no interest."

Kurama's eyes widened. There was no way… he didn't remember her! It wasn't possible that Yoko could have kidnapped or rescued her… Kurama would know it. Yoko would have told him.

"Then you will be placed on probation and protective custody under Kurama in the Living World."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true. If you're the Mari princess that went missing four hundred years ago, then your life is in constant danger. But being in this prison isn't ideal. Kurama, I know that you have extra space at home."

The fox blinked. "What? Why me?"

"We'll talk about it later. Finish eating and then meet me in my office."

And then he walked away. Kurama sighed and then looked to Yuzuki. "Demanding, isn't he?" he asked.

Yuzuki shrugged absently. "Most royalty is like that. I acted like your Koenma for many years."

"Koenma is responsible. He doesn't break the law."

"I did not break the law, either." She stood and walked over to her cot. "There was no law against my actions. My father was just old-fashioned and did not want me to be like the few others who had human lovers."

"Did you see him again?" Kurama watched as she began to lie down. "Your father?"

"No." She faced away from him, pulling the blanket almost to her fox ears. "He still rules, though. Nothing in that place has changed."

"Do you want to go back?"

She visibly tensed. Kurama stood. He supposed he would have to prepare Yuzuki a room, seeing as she would be moving in.

"Perhaps one day, I shall return. But for now, I only wish to move on."

"How?"

"I was going to make myself into a Demon Garden. Many elders and other Mari people do it when they are ready. It is traditional."

Wait a second… he was ripping away her traditions? "You're trying to kill yourself?"

"Suicide is honorable. Giving your body and energy to the plants that house your body." Unknown to him, she was looking at her palm fondly. "A tradition we all honor when we are ready to die."

"There is no honor in suicide."

"It is obvious that you and I are two different people. It is going to make my probation interesting."

He turned to walk away. "All I ask is that you don't try to run off."

"You are the one thinking I won't have to run to drive you as mad as I am."

He stopped mid-track. How on earth could she know what he was thinking? Surely her psychic abilities weren't so advanced that she could peek into his mind without him knowing about it.

_Don't underestimate her for one second, Shuichi. She's dangerous._

He continued to walk away then. No, he wasn't going to underestimate the woman. Not for one second.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Yuzuki laughed loudly, her feet_ moving to make ripples in the water as she did so. Her shining blue hair was only just past her shoulders, and her ears were perked happily. The rock she sat on was warm from the sun beating down on her. She wore robes that were the color of a coral reef, and they openly showed her back and belly. he two strips of silk on her shoulders draped to loosely conceal her small breasts. She had the bottom bunched around her knees so that it wouldn't get wet.

"Asuma, I love how you always keep me laughing," she said, looking at her lover. He was pale, just like she was, and had brown hair and eyes. His teeth were cleaner than most humans. He wore his warrior gear out in the open, like it was nothing at all.

"Anything for you, princess," he said, and smiled back at her. He held her hand openly; no one was around to say anything. "I must say, your gardens here really are amazing."

They really were impressive, but Yuzuki had seen them her whole life. She was used to seeing all of the exotic flowers and trees. They were an everyday thing to her. "I suppose. Not many people look to these gardens. I suppose to higher-class demons, they are nothing."

"Well, I think that they are something." It was amazing how his brown eyes glinted brighter than his golden ones. "So, when will you tell him?"

She sighed. She'd known this question had been coming. "How should I tell my father that I have bedded with a Demon Hunter who had been assigned to protect me under the Reikai?" she asked.

"Yuzuki, your father is one of the kindest apparitions I have encountered. And there is no law here about human mates; I know others in your clan that do it."

"You are correct." She looked out to the water. Surely her father would understand. He'd let many in the clan mate humans. Even children had been born between them. He'd always taught her not to judge, to always make peace with everyone. That was why no one battled on this land. Everyone loved each other for who they really were.

Maybe it would be better since the two weren't mated.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. "Do you think that your royal name will be taken from you?"

"Asuma, if we were mated, it must be," Yuzuki replied. "But I have two brothers elder to me. One of them may rule one day instead of myself."

Asuma laughed then. "Of course. The one with the warrior's heart and the other who prefers food and drink over responsibility."

She laughed, too. "Both of my brothers are very kind, Asuma. And the eldest is three hundred years my senior. He is much wiser than myself."

"Perhaps. But I still believe your father chose you to rule for a reason."

"Again, you are correct." She moved her hand from his and moved to stand. "After the festivities tonight, I will talk with Father. You are, of course, coming to watch?"

"You are singing tonight. Of course I will be there." He lazily ran a hand through his hair. "And I will also attend the meeting with your father afterward."

She smiled brightly at him. "I love you, Asuma."

"And I love you, Yuzuki."

* * *

She awoke with a start. She really had dreamt of him, despite the venom from the illusion flower she'd used to keep him away from her dreams. But at least in this dream, there had been no darkness.

She decided not to think of her father. It would only make things worse. And she had other things to worry about.

Today was the day she would be released from this cell. Released and put on probation under the watch of the blasted Yoko Kurama. She half-considered escaping the minute she got to the outside world. Unfortunately, though, that would mean breaking the law.

And her father had taught her, after all, that law ruled above all else.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurama had heard of Yuzuki's moving in with him. Koenma informed him of the fox demon's situation in little detail.

* * *

_"You see, Yuzuki is who we actually expected her to be," he said, going through paperwork casually. "She's the former heir to the throne of a society her ancestors created, dubbed the Mari clan."_

_ "Former, because she went missing?" Kurama asked in response. His head was already starting to hurt._

_ "Not at all. Do you even listen?" The child visibly rolled his eyes. "Yuzuki had a human lover."_

_ "But she said she broke no law." Of course he had been listening._

_ "She didn't. The Mari are a very peaceful breed, Kurama. They love everyone and everything. But the leader of the clan was honestly disgusted with her choice."_

_ "Why? Doesn't it seem a bit hypocritical?" _

_ "She was of royal blood." Koenma absently moved to a new stack of papers. "She was going to lose the family name if she mated with that human, and her descendants were going to be half-breeds. They banished her from the clan entirely, and the demon forest they'd claimed as their own millenia before."_

_ "That doesn't tell me how she went missing," Kurama stated in reply. "What could I do to stop her if she decides to run away?"_

_ "I'm not finished." He finally looked up at the redhead, seriousness in his eyes. "Yuzuki has the ability to use her voice in special ways using her youki. She can do various things with it. There were hundreds of demons who would want to have her power." He sighed. "Her father came to my own, King Enma, for aid in guarding his daughter. We put a Demon Hunter named Asuma on the case. Asuma was Yuzuki's human lover."_

_ Kurama's eyes widened. This was turning into a cheesy romance. "Let me guess, he died protecting her."_

_ "No." Koenma's eyes closed and he leaned back in his chair. "Asuma went mad, and tortured her until near death. Along with several other demons as well."_

_ Ah. So much for that cheesy part. "And she was rescued?"_

_ "No, the thief Yoko Kurama kidnapped her from her dungeon. Just like she said, she wasn't ever found. He took her to take her vocal chords. A voice like that is powerful."_

_ "And then?"_

_ "No one knows. Except for you, that is." He went back to his paperwork. "I would start remembering, Kurama. You were the last person to see her alive."_

* * *

Kurama cursed. He didn't understand how he was connected. Yoko's spirit had melded with his a long time ago. He had all of his memories. So why couldn't he remember this one girl? She obviously wasn't as important as everyone claimed she was.

_You will remember_, that dark voice whispered. _This is a more embarrassing part of our life that we wouldn't want to remember._

"Hn." Great. Now he was starting to sound like Hiei. That couldn't be good.

He looked to the clock. He still had awhile before going to the Reikai.

He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Maybe having someone at home wouldn't be too bad. It would definitely be less lonely in his three-bedroom home. Hiei didn't come by too often, and Yusuke was busy remodeling his new house for Keiko and the baby.

Ugh, it seemed everyone was having kids except for him. Not that Kurama minded that. He honestly wasn't sure if he would ever want any. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to get married. Too much of a hassle.

He closed his eyes. He shouldn't think of such petty things. Instead he should worry about work. And remember who the hell Yuzuki was four hundred years ago.

* * *

It was dark. No moon shown in the Living World tonight. The air was thick with the stench of humans. Not a single insect was singing. No one roamed the streets of this village.

It didn't matter to Yoko Kurama, anyway. As long as he left with his prize.

The dark, ancient manor was teeming with life, naturally. What sick creatures humans could be, torturing demons and fornicating in their blood. He made a mental note to kill everyone here. Kill all of them. Like the useless vermin they really were.

It wasn't hard to get inside. No one was in the foyer, anyway. everyone was upstairs, being the sinners they all were. Not even a servant was anywhere to be found.

He could hear her screaming before he heard anything else, and it made his silver fox ears tingle. All he had to do was follow her voice. It seemed easy enough.

He made his way up the stairs, almost belching in disgust at the smell of youkai blood. Not only that, but it was also the smell of death. It seemed to be around every corner of this place. He couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. From the scent, this had been going on for months, or maybe even a little over a year.

When he finally found her, she was in the hallway, naked. The two double-doors were open, where demons were weeping and humans were moaning and laughing. It made the fox's stomach churn.

She had a very small frame, like an adolescent instead of a woman. Small, plump breasts and visibly soft skin. Her hair had a blue tint over the silver, an exotic color that only those in her clan could manage.

He'd only been to the Mari forests once. All the Yoko there had exotic colors of hair. It could have been their strange diets, but he personally thought that it was their strange origin in the Demon World.

She was crawling, face down. Such a sad sight. A man followed; a human with brown hair and dark eyes. Seemed they hadn't noticed Kurama's presence yet. His shirt was torn, and teeth marks were visible on his left shoulder.

Hn. So she'd mated this monster. Didn't that mean he felt her pain? Or did this human get off on that, too?

"Yuzuki, where are you going?" the man asked. "That was very rude in front of our guests."

Kurama then noticed two things. Her back was dotted with many sharp black pieces of metal. Needles, maybe? They covered her limbs as well. She was bleeding everywhere, unable to escape. This man was just toying with her.

The second thing he'd noticed was that the bite marks on the man's shoulder were fresh. They weren't mated at all-she'd bitten him in self defense, to make the pain stop.

He decided to step from the shadows, showing his face. Before either could react, He used his rose whip to catch the pathetic vermin by the throat. At least that had shut him up.

"It's over for you," Kurama said, smirking. "You should guard your treasure more carefully."

"W-what!?" The man was obviously shocked. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"A bandit." What else would he be?

He looked to the broken woman, then. She was shaking, keeping her head down. "You bitch!" the human shouted. "You sent an assassin, didn't you!? I knew your voice sounded different!"

Kurama looked down at her. "You are Yuzuki of the Mari clan?" he asked.

Her not wouldn't have been visible to any human being. Kurama's smirk grew. "Then stay down. I will return shortly."

"It's no use, Yuzuki!" he shouted. "I will not suffer in the end! I will find you! If it's the last thing I do, you will never escape again!"

"Enough of you." He pulled his rose whip only slightly. Blood spattered and sprayed. The human's head went flying.

"Hn. Stay down," he repeated, and headed toward the open doors. Extermination was now in his requirements. Two birds with one stone. Not even the demons would survive.

Before he could attack, he heard her voice. The voice he'd heard so much about from others.

The note was high and shrill, almost like a scream. But it was perfect. Beautiful. Frightening.

They all died. Everyone dropped to their knees, even the demons holding their heads and shouting in pain. Fragments of bone began to fly. Blood pooled everywhere and stained Kurama's shoes.

When he walked out of that room, she was sitting up, visibly shaking and crying.

"It's so dark," she said. "So… dark… please light a candle… Please make it stop…"

Ah, she was insane. But she had been in there for awhile. At least soon Kurama could put her out of her misery.

"Do not worry, young one," he said. "When you wake up, I will take away everything you have. And then I will destroy you."

He made a fist and hit her in the back of the head before she could react to his words. It was time to go. The people from the Reikai would be there soon.

He moved quickly to find her clothing, but would take the needles from her back after his escape. Maybe things could get interesting when she woke up. Kurama loved a good challenge.

* * *

His eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly to look at his hands. No claws. He reached back to grab his hair. It was long, but red. Not silver.

He sighed. So, it was true. He had been the one to kidnap Yuzuki four hundred years ago. He had told her that he was going to destroy her. Take everything she had, and then destroy her existence.

But it was obvious that Kurama had failed. Yuzuki was alive. And coming home to move in with the demon who'd tried to kill her all those years ago. With possibly her greatest enemy.

He sighed again. This wouldn't be good.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"_She's going to assault the _first human she sees," Kurama said to Koenma. The King of the Reikai sat behind his desk, arms crossed. Yuzuki stood beside Kurama, her glazed eyes indicating that she was in another world. Her hair was pinned in a messy bun and her kimono was lavender. "You know how she is."

"And it's your job to control her," he replied. "You're obviously got to help her with whatever she's afraid of."

"But I'm not a therapist!" Kurama half-shouted. "I don't _know_ how to help her!"

"Kurama, I-"

"Both of you, shut up."

The men then looked to Yuzuki. Her eyes were now closed. "I will not _intentionally_ harm anyone. If a human offends me, I will destroy them. It is their choice on whether they live or die."

_God_, it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"Here we are, Yuzuki," Kurama said, mustering a smile. "This is your room now. Tell me if you need anything else."

He was moving the demon into his old bedroom, since he now had his mother's old one. He'd washed the sheets earlier that morning. She was still a guest. He wanted her to be comfortable.

"Thank you, Kurama, but I will manage." She stepped inside almost curiously, placing the suitcase (that Kurama had gotten her) on the bed. "I hope yo do not mind if I have a plant or two, or maybe a candle."

"I have gardens in the yard. And the candles are downstairs, in the pantry."

"So I may have one?"

"Of course. And flowers can be brought up in a vase."

"Wonderful." She looked around. The bedroom was rather large. The bed was small, but there was a desk and a closet with a mirror on the door. The rug was soft beneath her feet. The window had a nice view of the garden and yard. "You… have a lovely home."

His smile only slightly became real. "Thank you, Yuzuki," he replied. "It used to be my mother's, and she moved awhile back."

"Hmm." She turned to face him. Her golden eyes seemed to see beyond where he stood. "Isn't your mother a human?" she asked.

He felt his protective instincts rise, but he held back. "Yes," he responded. "She speaks with me often, too. Maybe one day, you can meet her."

"Perhaps," she replied, and sat on the bed. "My mother left us shortly after she birthed me."

Oh?" Kurama moved to sit in the chair in front of the desk. "Why would she do that?"

Yuzuki shrugged slightly, looking straight ahead. "She was satisfied with her life. She was two thousand years old. She gave birth to three children, all by my father. She thought her purpose had been served."

Kurama's eyes widened. "Your mother…"

"Turned herself into a youkai garden, just like anyone else." Yuzuki closed her eyes. "I have told you before, my people are honorable for suicide. We can either age and live very long lives, or we can become one with the plants we love so dearly."

"The ones you eat."

"It is the circle of life."

At least she wasn't a total hippie, then. She wasn't exactly justifying her reasons for not eating meat, but it was all right. He would deal with it.

"Do you know how to use modernized human technology?" he asked. "I know a few demons who don't. I could help you."

"You will have to show me the restroom. I will learn to prepare food through observation."

"Right. Well, let's-"

"_Kurama, open up!_"

Oh, no. Tamara and the kids. Kurama stood and rushed out of the room, heading downstairs to the front door. Tamara was there, all right. Her dark face was covered in sweat. Ryuu was in his carrier, bundled tightly and sleeping.

"Watch him," she said, and held out the carrier. Kurama watched his friend carefully. Her wings were still spread in broad daylight.

_She mst be in a hurry,_ he thought.

"My _wonderful_ husband has lost Hina and Akane in the fucking Demon World. I've got to help him find them, and then promptly kill him."

"Be careful."

"I'm glad you're available this time, but nothing would have happened if you had gone with him like usual."

"Right."

She nodded and flew away quickly. Kurama sighed. This afternoon kept getting better and better. Now he had two people to babysit.

He took Ryuu into the kitchen. Good thing he kept formula and diapers handy. He always watched the kids. He had the time to kill, and he was more trusting than Kuwabara. He was going to go ahead and make a bottle ahead of time.

"Is that a baby?" he heard Yuzuki ask from the doorway. He smiled a real smile.

"Yes, that's Ryuu," he replied. "That is Tamara and Hiei's son."

"The demons who now live like humans?"

"Yes. Tamara just wants a normal life. Anyway, she wants me to watch him for a little while."

"Can I touch him?"

"If you don't-" Kurama had already began turning around, but he stopped when he saw that Yuzuki was already holding him, half-smiling down at Ryuu's two-week old face. He was awake now, gazing up at her with his grey eyes. Kurama wasn't sure what to say.

"I see much of the fire demon in him," she said quietly. "He will be much like his father."

She was right. The infant's pale grey eyes held intelligence, just like Hiei's apparently had when he was born. He could understand them. Hiei had been able to do that as well. One of a kind, for sure.

"You say that like you know Hiei," he said slowly.

"In a way, I suppose I do. I left my home many years ago. I heard many stories while I was away." Her gaze flitted to meet his for only a moment. "I was also present in the Dark Tournament you were invited to all those years ago. And the first Demon World Tournament."

"Wait… you attended both?"

"Of course. And to all of them since." She winced slightly as Ryuu reached up to pull a lock of her hair. "I do not participate in violence, but I find sport in it."

"Oh?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that your battle skills are impressive."

"Back in the Mari Forest, we are taught strictly to fight in self-defense. We are forbidden from attacking otherwise. And I have never broken any law."

Hm, must be nice to brag. "So will you be attending the next Demon World Tournament? It is next year."

"Perhaps. It depends on who is competing." She went to put Ryuu back into his carrier. "Yes, this boy will be a fine warrior, just like his father."

How would she tell by just looking at him? Surely she wasn't _that_ much of a psychic. "Well, I hope that he is. It would make Tamara and Hiei proud."

She looked at him, and then turned to walk away. Ryuu's eyes began to close. "Yes. It is good when you make your parents proud."

Kurama hesitated before asking this question; she was halfway across the room. "When are you going to tell me more about your home?" he called.

He heard her quiet footsteps come to a halt. "Maybe after the infant is gone, or tomorrow. If you are so interested in my origin."

"I am."

He didn't get a response. Yuzuki continued up the stairs and into her room. He made a mental note to grab a candle for her after dinner.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

_Kurama awoke the next morning_ and was still exhausted. Showing Yuzuki how to work a toilet and the shower was unreal. And Ryuu had decided to be cranky until his own exhausted father came to pick him up. The night had ended too late and he'd woken up to early for it to be a weekend.

But he had to get up and make sure Yuzuki hadn't run off. He never could be too careful.

He got out of bed and stretched, knowing his hair was a mess. Maybe she was gone, and then Kurama wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

He stood and began walking out of his room. He could sense her demon energy. She was still in her room, maybe still resting.

When he made it to her door and opened it, Yuzuki was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest, looking out the window. Her cheeks were shining with what seemed like tears. Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you alright, Yuzuki?" he asked.

Her golden eyes met his green ones. "It was dark," she responded.

An image flashed into Kurama's head: Yuzuki in the dark, broken and naked, bleeding, crying. Surrounded by shadows.

"_It's so dark. So… dark… Please make it stop…_"

Something dawned on him, then. "You're afraid of the dark."

"Do not be ridiculous." She moved to get off the bed. "The darkness is the destroyer of my mind. In the darkness I relive those days before you found me."

"Well, it's daytime now. You can wipe your tears and come downstairs. What would you like to eat?"

"How well can you prepare food?"

"Very well, actually."

"I will be down momentarily."

Kurama shut the door behind him and headed back to his bedroom. Time to get dressed and get the day started.

* * *

The two ate in silence, making for an awkward morning. But at least she didn't shoot him a weird look when he ate bacon. That made it slightly easier.

Afterward, though, he was ready to talk. He didn't know much about the Mari clan or its vast gardens, which were hidden deep in the Demon World. He put their dishes in the sink, finally taking his hair out of its ponytail, and then sat down in front of her at the table.

"You told me you would tell me about your homeland," he said. "I'm very curious about it."

When her gaze met his, he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine. There was something about her eyes… "Tell me what you do know, Yoko Kurama, about the Mari clan."

He had to rack his brain for a moment. "Well," he began, "I know that the 'Mari clan' is actually many different fox demons, and only the royal-blooded are the true Mari." He waited for a response, but got none. "I also know that the Mari Forests are secluded deep in the Demon World. Some think it a legend. The yoko in the Mari do not eat meat. They play music, and are very friendly with whomever they meet, including the human race."

"Very good," she finally said. "You know the basics. But do you know our laws?"

"Not many."

Yuzuki leaned back in her chair. "The Mari are different, as you know. We are taught music from birth." Her gaze moved to the window. "Music is the base of life there. We sing, play instruments universally, and even use our youki to turn sound waves into a weapon or a defense."

"But no one is quite like you, are they, Yuzuki?"

Her eyes didn't look back to him, but her gaze hardened. "I prefer not to speak of my abilities in particular. There is a reason why my file disappeared in the Spirit World. I did not enjoy being hunted down like an animal." She only slightly shook her head. "And yet everyone wondered why I was mostly alone, to be admired from afar."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

Her gaze was blank again when she looked to him. "Another time, maybe, Kurama," she replied. "Now the laws, continue to differ. Mating is not required."

"The rest of the Demon World does not require mating, either."

"No one has to mate at all, really. If they please, they may have as many children from different apparitions their whole life. Sex is casual, whenever we felt attraction for another person. A female can mate with another female. And having artificial children made in incubators is forbidden."

Kurama blushed at the lesbian comment. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It is true. She smirked when she saw his cheeks reddening. So she knew what he'd been thinking about yet again. "Also, the royal Mari can call upon anyone in the Forest to pleasure them physically."

"I-I see…." Why was he so embarrassed!? "Did… did you…?"

"I had a younger female come to me once a week to help me," she said casually. She was so open about it. "After awhile, she asked for nothing in return except my complete satisfaction."

"All right, let's move on to something else," he said, looking down at the table.

"As you wish." She closed her eyes. "The Mari are only allowed to fight when defending themselves against an enemy. And we must not kill, only capture." Kurama looked up and could clearly see the discomfort on the woman's face. "Naturally we can manipulate plants, just like you can. The plants are also our primary diet. We have a large garden specifically for food."

"And what about your festivities?" he asked.

Yuzuki's eyes opened. Her eyes were no longer blank, but shining with something the other fox couldn't place. "How do you know about those?" she asked in response.

He hesitated. "I vaguely remember visiting the Mari Forests a long time ago. There was some sort of concert, and-"

Her smirk returned. "I did not mean to be rude, Yoko Kurama. I apologize. It is correct that we held festivities, at least three times a week. We feast, play music, dance, and many other various things."

"Why, though?"

"To give thanks to the entire Demon World for providing us with such a home."

Kurama smiled slightly. "You sound like religious fanatics," he commented.

She smiled back. "We are wiser than those who foolishly worship air."

He couldn't help but stare at her. She really was a beauty of an exotic kind, even though she looked so young. Such a small thing knew so much. Her beauty was only exceeded by her knowledge.

Kurama had to snap himself out of it. "So, what about your family?" he asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

He was almost disappointed when her smile faded. "I have two older brothers, and of course my father. I have only seen my mother in paintings and carvings." she looked down at the table. "I was told we had the same hair color, but I looked nothing like her."

"And your brothers?"

Yuzuki sighed deeply. "My oldest brother is Aki. Despite his name, he has the heart of a warrior." She looked like she was going to laugh. "He's two hundred years my senior. He always used to rant about one day winning the Dark Tournament."

"What does he play?"

"The ikko, just a small hourglass drum," she replied. "My other brother, Nobuyuki, is only one hundred years older than myself. He loves music, but he is a glutton. He used to be in charge of our refreshments in our concerts. He is lazy and will not take on too much responsibility."

"And what about you?"

Her gaze met his again. "I was different. The heir to my father's throne. Next in line to rule all of the Mari."

"But you… can't, can you?"

Yuzuki shrugged. "My father banished me out of nger. Now one of my brothers will have to rule in my stead when Father passes on." She moved to stand. "I wish to go outside and view your garden, Kurama. Would you mind walking with me?"

"No problem." He almost stammered. "All of my Demon World plants are in the greenhouse, though."

"It matters not."

He stood Hell, at least they were bonding. Sort of.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on. Even though she was quiet most of the time, Yuzuki was curious about Living World technology. Though there wasn't much of a difference, she still felt the need to poke around. The television fascinated her, especially, seeing as you couldn't communicate through it. And so did the events on the news.

Yuzuki also decided that she wanted to dress like a modern-day woman. From underwear to pajamas to dayclothes (which meant dresses or shorts; pants did not appeal to her). Koenma, with his infinite watching eye, demanded that Kurama take her to buy these things. And he couldn't have Tamara's help, either.

_Damn_, the fox thought. _Surely she'd be fine with what she has; I can't trust her_.

"Yes, you can," she called from the living room. She was peering at the TV. "It is against the law for me to run away. I will not break the law, Kurama."

_Go, Shuichi. Go buy the woman who looks like a young girl some clothes. At least then you'll always know what she's wearing._

_Stop it!_ God, sometimes that voice was annoying. He couldn't think o fher that way. It was his job to guard her. And even so what would people say? Yuzuki looked like a fourteen year old.

_Does it matter?_ his inner voice asked. _She's perfect, and she'll be in-_

_ I'm not going to be inappropriate when I'm working!_ he inwardly hissed. _I could never do that with her!_

The other voice didn't respond. Seems Kurama had won the battle.  
"Kurama," she called again, "do you know how long the Reikai plans to keep me under your watch?"

He walked into the living room and sat on the other side of the couch. "Honestly, we will probably protect you until the end of your life."

"Maybe it will be soon."

"Youa re already satisfied with life?" He looked at her with a concerned look.

Her eyes didn't leave the TV screen. There was a horror movie on. "No," she replied, "but when the darkness comes, I am nothing but an insane demon once more."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

_Alone. God, how she hated _being alone.

She had to stop this madness. She had to escape the darkness that surrounded her. But it would always come. Every time. There was only one way to stop it… only one way…

"Yuzuki?"

Her eyes snapped open. She was curled up in her blanket, shivering. Kurama stood in the doorway with something odd in his hand.

It was nighttime. He would be going to sleep soon. She would not. She couldn't never sleep. Not like this…

"I think this will help," he said, and stepped inside. In his hand he held a ceramic star, with a glass ball behind it. Both were held on a stand with prongs sticking out of the back of it. "It is called a nightlight."

"A night light?"

"Yes. Also, open the drapes on your window."

She did as she was told, and then watched him put the "night light" into two small holes in the wall. It lit up brightly.

"When you think of the darkness, Yuzuki, think of the starlight. They keep light even in the darkness."

"I never thought of stars that way," she replied. "Darkness comes and goes."

He sat down on the bed beside her, moving to touch her tear-stained face. "But when the darkness comes, the stars will give you light."

"But I have no stars, Yoko Kurama."

His face was serious. His emerald eyes were dark in the dim light. "I have plenty to share," he said, in a voice that was not quite his own.

Her eyes widened. For only a moment his eyes flashed gold, and then it seemed as though he realized what had been said. He quickly stood.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I hope that light helps. See you in the morning."

She sighed. The poor boy didn't know whether to flirt or be casual.

Yuzuki closed her eyes. Knowing the nightlight was there did make her feel only slightly better. But there were still shadows…

* * *

There were no shadows anymore. No light. No bed. She didn't even have clothes on. Everything was silent. There was grass beneath her feet and clouds above her. It was nighttime. All she could see was a full-view mirror in front of her. It was almost glowing. She took a step forward. A regular mirror. There was nothing more to it.

She looked carefully over the naked body she'd always known. She wished she looked different. Taller. A more matured body…

She used to hate the body she had. But she knew nothing could really be done about it. She'd stopped growing a long time ago. Only the hair on her head and tail grew now. But she knew now that there was nothing she could do to make her body mature. She would always have the body of a young girl. Small breasts, small figure. The only thing that showed she was an adult was her eyes. Eyes that have seen so much…

It was hard to believe that he was five hundred years old. She didn't look it. Hell, that was being a demon. She wouldn't start aging again for another two hundred and fifty years.

"_Yuzuki_."

Her ears perked up, and she turned away from the looking glass. That voice… it only reached her ears in her darkest nightmares.

"Asuma?" she whispered.

"_Come here, Yuzuki_."

She couldn't obey. She knew what would happen if she came to him.

"_I will not hurt you. You can trust me, Yuzuki_."

"No." She fell to her knees. "I… I cannot…"

She suddenly felt the pain. The pain of all those chains. Those blades. The fascination in humans' eyes.

Yuzuki began to sob. It was all she could do. She no longer had the ability to defend herself. No. She'd broken the law last time…

When she opened her eyes, she saw roses growing beneath her. Roses the color of blood. Something she hadn't seen in awhile growing naturally, until she saw them in Kurama's garden. She put her hands to her head.

_Wake up,_ she thought. _Wake up!_

"Yuzuki."

She jolted. That hadn't been Asuma's voice. It had been strangely familiar. Slowly, Yuzuki put her hands back on the ground, crushing a few flowers beneath her.

"It seems every time we meet, you are always naked and more broken than you were before."

She felt herself growling before she heard it. That demon energy had been all too familiar. "Go away."

"_Look_ at me, Yuzuki."

For some reason, she didn't hesitate to obey him. She looked up and there stood the Yoko Kurama she knew from years ago. Silver hair with tail and ears to match, white robes, and malicious eyes the color of gold. She honestly enjoyed the redheaded side better.

"Still broken." It wasn't a question. The fox knew.

"Still running," she responded. She moved to stand. "What do you want, Kurama?"

"The same thing as before," he answered.

"The answer is still no."

"But I'm a whole new person." He smirked, canines glistening.

In almost a flash, he was the Yoko Kurama she'd grown to know and halfway respect: shorter, with brilliant red hair and bright emerald eyes, a kind smile on his face.

"Look around you, Yuzuki," he said to her.

She did. The grassy field was covered in red roses, vines growing along the ground instead of climbing up. "Did you do this?" she asked.

"I did," he said. "I turned your tears to roses, so maybe you'll smile again."

She almost did. "Now look up," he continued.

The sky was no longer black, but bright with thousands of stars. It had been a long time since she'd seen a night like this. It was an amazing sight. "This also?"

"I told you, Yuzuki. I have stars. When darkness comes, I'll light the night with them. Just to make sure you're no longer afraid."

She looked to him. "And what do you want from me, Yoko Kurama?"

The redhead opened his mouth to answer, but it never came. Instead his hair turned ebony, becoming shorter and his eyes darkened to brown. His white shirt simply faded away, and his pants began to change into some considered ancient. His features changed drastically.

"Yuzuki," Asuma said. "Oh, Yuzuki. How different you have become."

"Asuma," she said aloud, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

The man stepped toward her, and all the roses disappeared suddenly, in a cloud of dust. The night suddenly became darker. And Yuzuki's panic rose.

Asuma couldn't take another step, however, for a thick, thorned vine suddenly whipped around his neck. She gasped, following the vine to the side. Kurama held it, emerald eyes clouded with fury.

He only looked to her briefly. "You are Yuzuki of the Mari clan?" he asked. His voice was different, but it was his own at the least. But she supposed that it was the anger that made him sound like that.

"I am," she replied, blinking. "Kurama, what are you-"

"You bitch." Asuma's voice was strained, just like it had been back then. "You sent-"

Kurama made his rose whip tighten, cutting off the human's words suddenly. "Don't you dare speak to her like that," he hissed. "She did not ask for my help, but I shall gladly give it if it means exterminating a worthless piece of trash like you."

When Kurama pulled the whip again, the blood spattered onto Yuzuki's exposed skin. Her eyes widened. Asuma's blood. On her hands, her body… she looked to Kurama to see that he was once again in his original form.

"Do not worry, Yuzuki, my intentions are different now," he said slowly. "This time, I will prove to you that I-"

Yuzuki jolted, rapidly looking about the room and producing a rose whip. she was back at Kurama's house. She was in the bedroom, the "night-light" still shining brightly.

She put her face in her hands. What was wrong with her? Was she supposed to know something? Or was someone trying to show it to her

Yuzuki tried to fall asleep again, but it did not come easily. She kept picturing all that blood. Her lover's blood. On her skin, all around her. And then Yoko, with his golden eyes staring her down the way they did four hundred years ago.

"_Come, Yuzuki. We can do limitless things, you and I. Maybe you will grow to love me_."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"_Father!" Aki shouted, running through_ the manor with blinding speed. "Father, no!"

His father, the head of the Mari clan, was in the Final Gardens. His graying ears and hair were wiry, and his tail was growing thin. He stood by his late mate's garden, admiring her choices of the exotic flowers there. It thrived, her garden did. And now he would finally be able to see her again.

When his son reached him, bright orange-silver hair cut above his shoulders and wearing his plain white robes that exposed his chest and back, he said nothing at first.

"Father, why?" Aki asked. His drum was tied to his waist. "Who will be your heir when you are gone?"

He turned to face his oldest son. Aki still looked young, tall and muscular with deep gold eyes. A true warrior, really. He should have let Aki do what he pleased instead of keeping him here. He should have let Aki travel the entire Demon World, let him participate in the Dark Tournament. Let him be the man he wanted to be.

He should have done a lot of things differently with his way of parenting. But after _she_ died…

"Father, please," his son pleaded. "Do not leave your people without someone to look for guidance."

"You know who to look to," the old man said. His voice even sounded old. He hated that he would have to go with so many regrets. But it was either be satisfied, or suffer from the illness that had been torturing him for many, many years. "I want you to find her. Bring her back home. Tell her that it is time."

"Wait, Yuzuki?" Aki asked. "But… where is she?"

The man tried to relax his wrinkled face. "She is alive. She will not be hard to track." How he missed his only daughter. He should have been kinder to her all those years ago. He should have let it go. She had broken no law. She had done nothing wrong. She had been following her heart, and that was what was supposed to rule this country. She had not chosen his fate. He had chosen it for her. And as much as he regretted it, it was time for her to do this. "Go to the Reikai. They will help you."

Before he could hear his son's words, he used all of the demon and life energy he had to feed the seeds inside of his body. It was time.

* * *

Six months had passed since she had gone under Kurama's care. They had become friends-or, at least what _she_ considered a friend. They tended plants together, cooked, watched television… She'd even met his other friends, although they didn't talk to her much. She tried her best to keep from annoying them, but Kurama said that being distant only made things worse.

She now stood in the kitchen, boiling rice. It was almost time for dinner. She had some curry boiling as well, but it wasn't for her. She was cooking for everyone else. She had simmered zucchini with miso for herself, and she might have some of the rice later. It depended on her appetite.

"Kurama," she called, "come see if the curry is spicy enough."

Not two seconds later, Kurama came walking into the kitchen. "You can try it without eating the meat, you know," he told her.

"No, I'm afraid I cannot," she replied. Her long tail waggled slightly. "But I am parched. Do you want me to make tea? Or coffee?"

He couldn't help but laugh. He loved how open she was becoming with him. And she enjoyed cooking, just like he did She cleaned without asking, staying polite with everyone… the only time she'd acted out was when he took her out in public to buy clothes.

He shook off the thought. God, that had been a disaster. He moved to reach for the spoon in the curry pot. Last time it hadn't been quite spicy enough, and Yuzuki had been quite embarrassed.

He put the spoon to his mouth and tasted. "Hey, this is good," he said.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I really do. I think they'll love it."

"Wonderful. It is almost finished. You may begin setting the table, if you like."

He smiled at her again. She looked good now. At least, to him, anyway. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a pale grey cotton sweater. Her long, bluish hair was pinned up and almost covered her small yoko ears. Her tail poked out of a small hole she'd cut into all of her clothing. Her tail was thick, though, so he knew she had some trouble getting it through such a small opening.

He observed her cautiously as he set the table. She was taller than Hiei and Tamara, but still quite short, almost like a younger girl. He wondered how she felt, knowing she had a young body. Her jean legs and sleeves were tight, showing how thin she was. Despite her cute curves her thin build did amaze him.

"Hey, Uncle Rama, is the food ready?" a small voice asked. Hina came walking through the doorway, carrying a blue stuffed dinosaur.

"Go ahead and get everyone, Hina," Kurama replied. "Everything is ready."

* * *

Dinner went by too slow for Yuzuki. She was ready to perform her full-moon meditation. It was a tradition she'd only broken when she was locked in the Reikai prison. But she supposed playing with Hina and Akane would have to do until the moon rose to its highest point.

It didn't stop her from hearing the group's conversation, though. She was a good multitasker.

"So, Kurama, how long are you going to let Yuzuki live with you?" the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi asked. Yuzuki decided a long time ago that he was too immature to be a father.

"I'm not letting her, Yusuke," replied Kurama. "It's my job that I protect her to my upmost ability."

"She doesn't seem very appreciative, though," Keiko chimed in.

"Yeah," Tamara piped, "She doesn't really talk much."

"Guys, you don't know her the way I do," the fox said. She could hear the quiver in his voice. "She's appreciative. You just have to understand-"

"What is there to understand?" the ugly redhead shouted. Yuzuki preferred not to speak with him much. "She's an antisocial rude-ass, that's all there is to it!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Yuzuki almost didn't hear Hiei's voice. "Kurama is right; you don't know her or what she's been through."

"And you do, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn. Kurama and I have our talks, fool. He doesn't want the whole world to know her secret."

"Maybe we could accept her more if she said something," the idiot said. "We have to learn to understand her eventually."

Yuzuki stood, telling Hina that she would return shortly. She made her way to the kitchen, where the group was sitting at the table, Hiei holding the six-month old Ryuu. She took her previous seat. They all stared in silence The fire demon smirked. So he'd known the whole time.

"You want to know my story?" she asked. "I'll gladly tell you. Maybe then my nightmares will go away."

They were all stunned into silence, especially Kurama. He hadn't shared anything about Yuzuki with his friends, minus Hiei.

"I was born five hundred years ago, to a royal family known as the Mari clan." She made eye contact with all of them before she continued. "A long time ago, the Reikai put me under the protective custody of a Demon Hunter, sending him to live in my homeland. We became lovers, and I was banished from the Mari culture." She sighed, fighting tears. "We went to the Ningenkai together, planning on starting a family. A few years passed; my lover grew mad with the assignments given to him by King Enma, previous ruler of the Spirit World."

"Just how many Spirit Detectves go crazy?" Yusuke half-shouted. "I've only met one that isn't insane so far, and she-"

"_Don't_ interrupt, Urameshi," Hiei growled. "She's obviously uncomfortable, and that's why she's making this so quick." He smirked at her again. "Please, Yuzuki, begin again. And don't skip any details."

Yuzuki put her hands on the table. "Are you attempting to mock me, Forbidden Child?" She was surprised at the calmness in her voice.

Kurama moved to defend Hiei before his mate could. "You know Hiei is like that. You can just go on as you were."

She grimaced at the now scowling fire demon before she continued. "I know that you all have heard of something named 'the Black Black Club,' where demons are sold like animals for fighting and twisted torture." She paused as all but Tamara nodded. Seems she didn't know everything, after all. "These actions have gone on for many years. Only now in the modern world is it a business. Four hundred years ago, a scene on the film _Chapter Black_ was filmed in a mansion by Spirit World. My lover, as well as several other human beings, were not the victims." She paused. "It was myself, and there were three or four dozen other low-class demons from Yomi's region of rule."

Tears were in Keiko's eyes. No one said anything. Even the Forbidden Child was expressionless.

"I was kept alive, as my _lover's prize_, and watched many demons die for several months. I was kept in a sealed cage, left in black darkness with no one to speak to."

"How did you get out?" Kuwabara asked.

Yuzuki smirked and closed her eyes. "On the night of a full moon, I bit my lover in self defense, to run away. He was going to kill me, but then I was stolen for my abilities by a Yoko named Kurama."

They all looked to their green-eyed friend-except Tamara, who was rocking Ryuu to sleep. God, what a look he had on his face.

"You rescued her?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Wow, who would've known you were so noble!" Yusuke chimed in.

"Wait, guys, it's not-"

"It's almost like fate, you two meeting up-"

"Guys-"

"Hn. Nothing is dependent on fate."

"Don't be such a pessimist!" Yuzuki then found she really hated Kuwabara's voice.

"All right. I am going outside," she said. "Kurama, tell the children I will finish playing soon, but I have to rest tonight."

"Right," the yoko replied, nodding.

She stepped out the back door quietly. Meditation was needed.

* * *

Kurama knew that Yuzuki was extremely embarrassed that she was being gossiped about in her own shelter. He was embarrassed for her.

"So… she's a princess?" Keiko asked.

"A _former_ princess," Tamara answered.

"Just stop," Kurama growled, before anything else could be said. "You guys wonder why she doesn't want to talk to you. She's embarrassed of her past, and it gives her nightmares, but that's all you want to know about her. You don't have to judge her by what she's done. Yuzuki is a beautiful, intelligent, peaceful demon who is tired of hurting. Maybe-"

"Jeez, sorry, Kurama, calm down," Kuwabara said.

"No, I'm going to finish," he said again. He didn't know where this anger was coming from. "Do you have any idea what it's like, huh? Listening to that poor woman cry in her bed every single night? Listening to her talk about how she wants the darkness to go away? How she wants to die so she can escape the eternal pain from whatever it was that the human did to her? Knowing that you can do absolutely nothing to protect her!?"

"Kurama, there's no need to get nasty," Yusuke said.

Kurama looked down at his hands to see that they'd grown claws, the same ones like a true yoko. He sucked in a breath. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I'm… I'm just tired. I've had a long day at work."

They all nodded and Tamara stood to gather up her children. It was getting late, anyway, and they all needed rest. Sheesh. Mondays.

* * *

After they were all gone, Kurama headed to the back door to check on Yuzuki. She shouldn't be finished meditating until about one in the morning, but she often started earlier than midnight.

Kurama peered out the window. Sure enough, the female oko sat in the middle of his rose garden, fresh vines growing and blooming around her. It was strange to see roses growing in early November, but even they seemed to make the scene feel right.

He saw a shadow move in the corner of his fenced-in yard. That's when he felt an unfamiliar youki. Yuzuki wouldn't be able to feel it; she was in her own world. Quietly and slowly, Kurama backed away from the window and headed to the back door At least now he could say his assignment was being performed properly. But he hoped this youkai wouldn't be too much trouble.

When he made it outside, Kurama sensed another energy. There were two of them? _Fuck_, maybe this would be an inconvenience, if the female yoko in his yard didn't come around soon.

Kurama moved quickly to Yuzuki, pulling his rose from his pocket. She didn't move. The two apparitions were moving closer to them. He wished she would meditate in the greenhouse so she wouldn't have to be seen. She just enjoyed being closer to nature.

"Yuzuki, snap out of it for a second," he said quietly, rose whip appearing. "Someone's come after you."

"I know," she replied immediately. "I did not think that you would really defend me, as I seem to be a burden on your social life."

God, this was _not_ the time. "You've never been a burden, Yuzuki," he said. "Now stand."

Yuzuki complied, her back to Kurama's. The apparitions were silhouettes now, moving out in the open when she stood. "They are… familiar," she said. "But I cannot place them."

"Do you feel threatened?" he asked. The forms were coming closer. They weren't armed from what he saw, but they looked like they had dog ears and even tails.

"Does it matter?"

"If you do, I will eliminate them immediately."

He heard Yuzuki sigh softly. "Do as you wish, Yoko Kurama."

As Kurama raised his whip, one of the demons spoke: "Stop! We bring no harm here!"

He felt Yuzuki jolt, and she was suddenly in front of him. Her tiny fox ears stood upright. "Aki?" she asked.

Aki? Her oldest brother? But what wold he be doing in Ningenkai? And why would he be here?

The figures stepped foward again, and Kurama finally saw them clearly. The two were both tall, and male. Both had fox ears and tail and wore dark green cloths about their waists. The one with bright, shockingly intense silver-orange hair had exotic markings across his arms and chest. He carried a small drum with an hourglass shape. The other, only slightly shorter, had less markings and carried nothing but he had a rose ready in his hands. They both had the bright golden eyes of a yoko.

He wished he could see Yuzuki's face. Was this really one of her brothers?  
"Nobuyuki?" she asked. So both of her brothers were here? But why? Surely not to hunt down their younger sister for her power.

"Yuzuki," said the one with the rose. His hair was blue-silver, only slightly darker than his sister's. "We have been looking for you for weeks."

The woman took a step back, bumping into the fox behind her. Kurama didn't move, holding his position and mentally preparing for an attack.

"What do you two want?" she half-growled. "My time with the Mari clan ended many centuries ago. You are breaking the law."

"We break no law," the taller one said "Father sent me to find you."

Kurama heard Yuzuki snort. He raised an eyebrow. "He is the one who banished me without proper reason. Why woul he want me in the Mari Forests now?"

"Yuzuki, sister," the youkai replied, "it was his dying wish that you return home to rule your people."

All grew silent for a few moments. There was only a slight breeze, one that carried a cloud to overshadow the moon and make the night blacker.

And then Yuzuki stiffened. She turned to face the redhead. Her expression was blank. She'd shut herself into her own mind again. "I am returning to my bed," she told him, very quietly. "Please try to make them depart, but do not harm my family. I will speak with them later, after I've thought this through."

Without another word, Yuzuki spun around on her heel and began her walk to the house, leaving the three men staring after her.

"I've never seen her look like that," the blue-haired demon said, before turning back to Kurama. "And who are you, boy?"

Kurama kept his anger from simmering over the top. "My human name is Shuichi Minamito, though most of the universe know me by my original name, Yoko Kurama."

Both golden pairs of eyes widened, and then they glanced at each other. "I am part of a Spirit Detective team. King Koenma of the Reikai ordered me to guard Yuzuki of the Mari clan from any danger or threat. Who might you two be, trespassing in my home so late at night?"

The orange-haired boy answered first. "I am Aki," he said. "This is my brother, Nobuyuki. We are yoko from the Mari clan, and we have come to take Yuzuki home."

"Well, it doesn't look to me like she wants to go there," Kurama replied. "Yuzuki did, after all, ask me to make you leave."

"What is wrong with her?" Nobuyuki asked. "My sister has never acted like that before. Is she bewitched?"

"No," Kurama scoffed. "Four hundred years of suffering will do that to someone."

"What?" Nobuyuki asked.

"How badly is my sister suffering?" Aki interjected. "Surely she-"

Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Let's just say that you should have killed that Demon Hunter from the start." He moved into an attack position. "She told me to have you depart. I don't think she wants to see you."

"We are her brothers," Aki growled. "It is also our job to protect Yuzuki with everything we have."

"And four hundred years ago, you did a wonderful job." Kurama straightened. "You two are not worth my trouble. And she did ask me not to harm you, after all." He began to move past them. "I'm going to check on her, make sure she hasn't broken down again."

Aki grabbed his shoulder, and Kurama turned to defend himself. "Are you her new lover, Yoko Kurama?"

The redhead pulled away, and continued his walk. "No. It is my job to protect her, and pick up the pieces Asuma left."

"What do you mean?" Nobuyuki asked.

"I will not tell you without her consent." He opened the back door. "Let her rest. After four hundred years, she can return home only because her father passed. She needs to think about these things."

* * *

_Father is dead. Father is dead. Father is dead._

Yuzuki had removed her human clothing and curled up under the blankets. She knew her whole body was shaking, but she couldn't make it stop. Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurred from her tears.

_My father is dead. He is dead. Dead and gone from this world. What do I do? I cannot-_

"Yuzuki, are you alright?" she heard Kurama ask from outside the door. "Do you want to talk?"

She didn't reply, and a few moments later she heard the redhead walk in the door. "Don't start the silent treatment again," he said. "Not when you've improved so much."

"Why?" she asked, her voice strained. "Why is he dead? And why did he send them after me?"

She felt his weight on the bed. "Yuzuki, it's all right," he told her. "You don't have to go if-"

Yuzuki suddenly sat up. "Of course I have to!" she cried, her voice raising. "Do you know how dishonorable it would be to reject my birthright!?"

His eyes were so kind, so sympathetic. He always looked at her that way, and she didn't know why. He was a very good person, yes, but she wasn't sure if these looks were genuine or if he just felt sorry for her.

"I know you are hurt," he said, his expression serious. "But they banished you. Your father didn't even realize his error until his death. You don't have to go. This is your life."

"But I want-I want to mourn my father."

"Then go to Mari. Mourn him. Then make your choice."

Kurama began to wipe her tears away with his thumb. She only flinched slightly.

"And I'll have to come," he said. "It's my job."

"I was going to request that you did," she responded. "But you will?"

"Of course."

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the_ chapter!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_"Leave," the ruler said, his_ golden eyes narrowing darkly.

"What?" How could her father have broken such a long silence like that? What could he mean?

"Leave this place." His expression never changed. "Leave the Mari Forests and the Mari clan, and never return."

"I don't understand," she said, eyes widening. "Father, why-"

"Are you so ignorant? So dishonorable?" he half-shouted. His unusually short orange-silver hair seemed to stand on end. "You are giving up your royal title as the heir to the Mari!"

"I was never officially named the next ruler!" she replied. "Father, you have two sons who-"

"Who were not meant to be." His voice was now very calm. "Leave, Yuzuki. Never return. You no longer have a family in us."

Her eyes began to sting with tears. "But… but Father…"

"Go, Yuzuki, before I have to break the law."

"I have broken no law!" she shouted in a sob. "Asuma and I love each other, Father! There are others throughout the land-I-I would never try to break any law…"

The youkai fell to her knees, holding her face as she broke down. Her two older brothers stared, astonished, goblet falling from Nobuyuki's hand and spilling strong-scented wine onto the wooden floor. Her cries echoed throughout her home. Asuma's eyes were to the side, a guilty look on his face. The ruler of the Mari clan closed his eyes. His guards looked guilty as well. They were going to have to drag her out of the mansion, out of the Land of Mari. And Asuma would follow silently behind, not being able to do anything if she got hurt…

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly. She was in her bed, in her room. She was in the Living World, in Yoko Kurama's home. The dream was over. She'd dreamt of the last time she'd seen or heard from her father…

She sat up and looked out the window. The November sky was still dark and cloudy. She could smell the rain even though it wouldn't fall for another hour or so.

Yuzuki could feel her brothers' youki. They were still here… had Kurama really not drove them away? Was she really going to have to deal with this now?

She got out of bed, stretching her nude form as she stood. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

When Yuzuki dressed and came downstairs and into the kitchen, she noticed Kurama's youki was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the table, however.

_Yuzuki,_

_ I was going to make you some breakfast this morning, but we are out of eggs. I'm going to the market and will return soon._

_ And your brothers can't get into the house. Apparently going inside without being invited is against the law._

_ Kurama_

He was right. It was a violation of privacy to go into someone else's home unless verbally told to do so. And this was not her home. It would be insanely rude to just invite her brothers inside.

She made herself a glass of soy milk and sat down at the table. Even after six months, she still wasn't used to being alone in Kurama's house. He left to go to work, to hang out with his friends… he'd even went on a date or two. Yuzuki hardly minded this; she didn't want to be a burden on Kurama. He couldn't go on cases because of her, and Yusuke had gotten injured last time. She felt bad enough about that.

Maybe going back to the Mari wouldn't be too bad after all. If she became the ruler, Kurama wouldn't have to follow her around anymore.

Leaving her milk only half-drank, she stood to go out the back door. She knew her brothers would be waiting there. They, for some reason, were curious of her whereabouts as of late. She couldn't really blame them, but Yuzuki had been banished this entire time. It wasn't any of their business where she'd been or what she'd done. They hadn't lifted a finger to help her. They'd never taken up for her, never tried to bring her back. What did it matter now?

Aki didn't appear until she was in the garden, where she'd been meditating last night. His short hair was still just as bright; he'd inherited such a color from their father. And he resembled him as well. Broad cheeks, straight nose, strong jaw. Eyes the color of a dark golden amber. Sometimes she wished she had stronger features, instead of the delicate one she'd gotten from her grandmother. It wasn't fair, in her opinion.

"Yuzuki, my sister," Aki began, "I know that this is very sudden, and-"

"Why did you abandon me?" she interrupted, making eye contact with him. "Why did you not stand up to him when I needed you the most, Aki?"

"Yuzuki, I-"

"You and Nobuyuki just stared at me. You never moved an inch."

"I am sorry, Yuzuki, but you must not dwell on the past."

She wasn't sure how to reply. Her mind was no more stable than it had been six months ago. She depended on her nightlight for safety. She had strange nightmares. Voices whispered to her when she encountered the darkness, voices she couldn't hear correctly. Nothing was really all right anymore. But people had to think she was making progress.

"What happened after your banishment?" Aki continued. "Where did you go?"

"Asuma took me to the Living World, so we could start a family," she replied immediately. "He died on a case. That is the end of it."

"And where is Asuma?"

"It has been four _hundred_ years, Aki. Asuma is dead."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "You do not speak in a mournful tone."

Yuzuki was growing frustrated. "Because I do not miss him," she growled. "I am done speaking of him. Were Father's funeral rites performed accordingly?"

Aki then sighed in defeat, which gave Yuzuki slight satisfaction. "His rites have not been performed," he answered. "In a scroll he wrote that they be performed after your return."

"Why should I go back?" she asked. "I was banished for no reason."

"I remember the circumstance. But Father lifted your banishment two days before his death.

She crossed her arms. "I care not for the people who abandoned me so easily. Neither do I care to take Father's place as the Mari ruler. I pass it to you, Aki. Do with it what you will."

"It cannot be done that way."

"Then what do you expect me to do, brother?" She felt anger. She felt threatened. It was hard to maintain control. "I will never forget that treachery."

"Then forgive Yuzuki." The look in the warrior-of-heart's eyes were kind. "Do what you were taught to do. Forgive his mistake, as he has forgiven yours."

She gritted her teeth. "It took me twelve years to realize my mistake, Aki. It took him four hundred." Her arms fell to her sides once more. She closed her eyes. "I am no longer fit to rule the Mari. My mind is no longer stable."

"That brings another question that I have." Nobuyuki was finally showing up Lazy bastard was probably taking a nap. "Why are you so different, sister?" he asked.

Golden eyes opening, she kept her vision to the ground. "Let us presume that life outside of the Mari Forests is not as carefree," she said slowly. "This world is nothing but hate, deceit, and bloodshed. And I have seen much of it. I will never be the same Yuzuki of the Mari."

A hand came upon her shoulder. "But you will always be loved, Yuzuki. The people who love you want you home."

"And if you are wrong?" she asked, looking to her second brother. He resembled their father still, although he was shorter and had the same hair color of hers. He had less markings of the Mari, which was their ancient writing style that was separate from any other culture. Aki had gone a bit overboard years ago, with many swirling symbols down his arms and along his spine, and even a small one under his right eye. Nobuyuki only had one or two on each arm, and one on his chest. His eyes were the same light gold as her own.

"We have the majority rule, Yuzuki. Come back with us."

She pulled away. "I have to think about this. Kurama has to go with me, after all. He has a duty to the Reikai."

"But he isn't…?"

"No, Nobuyuki. I try not to think of Kurama that way." She started to walk towards the back door.

"But you have thought about it."

Yuzuki shot her older brother a look before going inside. She could hear Kurama coming in through the front door. She decided to take her previous seat and take another sip of her milk.

Perhaps going home would not be such a horrible idea. She could at least mourn her father that way. She could discuss the whole "ruling" situation with her father's brother, who was surely still alive and well. And Kurama… he wouldn't have to guard her anymore after she became the Mari leader. Father's mourning would take perhaps two weeks, and then…

"Are you feeling alright, Yuzuki?" Kurama asked. Her small fox ears perked up. "You look a bit out of it this morning."

She blinked a few times. "I am alright, Yoko Kurama," she replied. "I am considering my position of ruling the Mari Forests."

She read his uneasiness. "I see," he said. "And what will you do?"

"Well, you will no longer be required to look after me," she said. "You can go on and continue your life in this world, without having to worry about-"

"You make it sound like you're a burden." Emerald eyes met hers. "I enjoy your company very much."

She felt her face heat up, but she didn't understand why. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I… I enjoy yours as well."

He half-smiled. "So when are we leaving for the Demon World?" he asked.

Yuzuki was tempted to shrug. "Whenever it is convenient. I know you work."

"I'll make the arrangements."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_Kurama went through too much_ trouble to cover his tracks in the Ningenkai. He'd bought false plane tickets and everything, claiming that he wished to spend the winter somewhere warm.

Many of his female coworkers tried to find out if anyone was going with him. Unfortunately, one of them had come to his house while he was getting Yuzuki some vegetable chow mein in town.

* * *

_Ugh, that knocking was so obnoxious. Yuzuki hated migraines. Really hated them. She supposed it was the stress, or even her insanity, but nothing felt good about it. _

_ Carefully blending her ears in with her hair and tucking her tail into her jeans (which was surprisingly not too obvious from the front), she stood up off the couch and slowly strode to the door. Kurama said she could answer it as long as she kept calm. Slowly, though, she was getting better._

_ On the doorstep was a woman. She was taller than Yuzuki, with plain, straight brown hair and eyes. She was thin, and had a bit of a crooked nose. The yoko could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up._

_ "May I help you?" she asked the strange human. Maybe she was one of the door-to-door salespeople she saw on Kurama's television sometimes. But she only carried a small red handbag. _

_ "Oh, excuse me!" the woman said. Her voice was high. So she was pretending to be nice. "I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for my friend-" _

_ "Naomi?"_

_ The woman turned just in time to miss Yuzuki's small ears perk up, as they often did when she heard Kurama's voice. The young man was coming up the walkway with two plastic bags in hand. His long crimson hair was in a ponytail, as it was windy out. Both of his eyebrows were raised. Seems this Naomi was unwanted company. _

_ "Oh, Shuichi!" Naomi said brightly, walking to meet him. "I'm so glad to see you!"_

_ Kurama looked slightly confused, his emerald gaze moving to Yuzuki, who was hiding her ears again. _

_ "What are you doing here?" he asked seriously._

_ "You're leaving next week, right?" she asked in response. "I wanted to make sure you had someone to watch the house while you were away." She then turned to glance in Yuzuki's direction. "Seems you've gotten it covered, though. I hope you've told her everything she needs to do. Some house-sitters-"_

_ "Actually, I am travelling with him." Yuzuki stayed in the open doorway. Being too close to humans made her nervous._

_ "I'm sorry?" Naomi asked, now turning to get in Kurama's face. "She's going with you to Hawaii?"_

_ Kurama sighed, and went to lead her to the female yoko. "Yuzuki, this is Naomi Otonaki. We work together. Naomi, this is Yuzuki."_

_ Yuzuki gave the woman a strange look. "Charmed," she replied quietly. "Did you find any pomegranates this time? It makes a great side to the breakfast I'd like to cook in the morning."_

_ Kurama smiled then, holding up one of the plastic bags. "The last three. You got lucky. _

_ As she went for the bags he had, this Naomi woman talked again: "Is this your niece, Shuichi? She looks much too young to be your girlfriend."_

_ Yuzuki and Kurama both stopped completely, Yuzuki in mid-reach. Yuzuki held her breath, an involuntary rowl trying to tear from her throat. What exactly did it matter to the human anyway?_

_ "Yuzuki has no relation to my family." Kurama almost sounded angry. "She's actually older than I am."_

_ Naomi gave Yuzuki a strange look. "So she is your…?"_

_ "I do not see why it matters," Yuzuki said sharply. "He and I are friends, and we can travel together."_

_ Ignoring her, Naomi turned to Kurama once more. "Shuichi, that's not appropriate," she said. "Especially when she looks so young."_

_ Growling, Yuzuki went inside and slammed the door. Great. Now Kurama would have to deal with this human woman all by himself._

* * *

Kurama sighed at the thought, he and Yuzuki quietly walking through the darkest, loneliest part of the city. It was better to walk that way sometimes. Especially when your travel-mate had a serious phobia of humans.

Her brothers Aki and Nobuyuki had joined them at some point, but honestly he couldn't remember when. He was too busy reprogramming his cell phone to work in the Makai. Tamara was already texting him like a madman now that she knew he was leaving with Yuzuki. (A/N: _This is for text messages._**)**

_Kurama! Be careful! You might want some tail, but chasing it to another dimension is over the top!_

Kurama laughed. Tamara never shorted her words in texting. She claimed it made people look intelligent.

_Lol, ok. and it isn't like that, u know._

_Still, who's gonna watch my kids? Hahaha!_

_Yukina is in town while I'm gone. She will._

He didn't finish reading the last text, because they'd arrived at the hidden wormhole leading to the Makai. Yuzuki was expressionless again. She had been like that most of the day. But Kurama thought it was because she was nervous. After all, she only visited the Demon World to watch the Demon World Tournament. And she usually left afterward, not wasting much time. So besides watching the Dark and Demon World Tournaments, Yuzuki hadn't spent an extended amount of time in the Makai in over four hundred years.

"Four hundred and one," Yuzuki corrected him blankly. "Four months, one week and six days."

The late fall breeze gave him chill bumps, tickling across his arms almost slowly. Why was she reading his mind?

"Are you ready, sister?" Aki asked. "And you know that _he_ does not have to come."

"He's just doing his job, Aki," Nobuyuki chimed in. "The Mari welcome everyone, do they not?"

"Yes, and Kurama has a duty." Why did she sound so sad? "He is to be treated as a royal guest."

Both of her brothers nodded, mumbling "Of course." Already treated like royalty and she'd had her banishment removed for a day. Maybe she was still a spoiled brat.

_No, they are obligated,_ the dark voice whispered. _It was their father's dying wish. They have no choice but to obey, and she knows it._

_ Stop talking to me,_ Kurama inwardly snapped.

_But I am you. So you are talking to yourself._

_Stop_.

* * *

The journey into the depths of the Makai was long. They never stopped for rest, only pausing to drink water occasionally. The four traveled day and night for four or five days. Passerby demons avoided eye contact, it seemed that it was almost legendary to see yoko from the Mari Forests.

Then again, Kurama had only seen it once. It was a legend to many apparitions. He barely remembered his experience there.

When he began to see many different colored flowers glowing in the moonlight, growing infinitely, he knew they were getting close.

Yuzuki was secretly clutching Kurama's hand, traveling behind her brothers. The clouds hid most of the natural moonlight. It was quite dark. And the female yoko was still too afraid of total darkness to face it alone. She'd grown dependent on Kurama protecting her from it, taking her mind off of her cruel flashbacks. But her brothers couldn't know. No, they could never know about that. No one could. She thought it was embarrassing enough with no one knowing.

In the distance, Kurama could hear music. The rhythm was slow, and it was quite intense. The yoko's ears were tingling slightly. It was beautiful. Strange, yet amazing and intriguing.

"The Mari practically has its own orchestra." Even though she wasn't singing, Yuzuki's voice sounded too perfect with the music, too in-synch with the percussion. "They play most nights, and it isn't uncommon during the day to hear it in the streets."

"And when you train?" Kurama asked in reply, keeping his eyes on the flowers. Trees were beginning to surround them; they were entering the Mari Forests.

There is no particular songs for those things," Nobuyuki said, answering before his sister could. "So there is no set rhythm to what is being played."

"I see." Everything was strange here. The trunks of the trees were ranging from deep violet to a light blue, the leaves lighter or darker than their trunks. Nearly all of them bore fruit or flowers. The grass still stayed green.

When the music got louder, Kurama began to see houses. They were surprisingly much like Demon World homes. So the Mari still used the rest of the Makai's advanced technology, meaning they were still part of the Demon Realm. Kurama just wondered why they stayed so detached so much that they were almost considered fictional.

Sixty or so fox demons played a variety of instruments in a group; demons surrounded them in a large circle while dancing, eating, talking, and a few even making out. Kurama had never seen such a massive amount of fox demons before. They all wore robes varied in color, and their hair was all silver with the tint of some strange color in them. Very few of them had silver hair. Kurama wondered how such a thing could happen.

Entering the crowd, Yuzuki knew that it didn't take long for someone to notice who she was. Many shades of golden eyes began to gaze upon her, and nearby conversations dropped to whispers. Nearly all of the Mari were here tonight, witnessing her return from the outside world. She, her brothers and Kurama made their way through almost a thousand of them, and that did not include the surrounding and the rest of the circle around the musicians in the clearing. Eventually, the music stopped, but Yuzuki hadn't heard when. She avoided eye contact with the other youkai, keeping her gaze forward and her ears perked high. She'd let go of Kurama's hand and began walking on her own right before she'd been seen.

Among the hushed whispers, Yuzuki could hear her name. All fell silent, though, when her brother Aki spoke:

"My brothers and sisters of the Mari!" he half-shouted. He knew all would hear. "I know that all of you have noticed that someone is here. Someone we have not seen in over four hundred years." He glanced to his sister. "My sister, Yuzuki-the true leader of the Mari-has returned to rule as my father's dying wish."

Hushed whispers again. Yuzuki had to remind herself to keep calm. She wasn't sure why she was filled with such strange nervousness. It wasn't like she'd ever been in front of a crowd of demons before.

"Yuzuki's return also means that we may start my father's funeral rites, beginning at dawn. My father was a great demon, known for his wisdom and his kindness." Aki paused to look around at all the yokos who stared at either himself or Yuzuki. "My father wrote in his last entry to bring Yuzuki home. Luckily she has been kept safe under the care of Yoko Kurama."

The whispers grew louder. Aki continued: "My sister will soon be the ruler of all the Mari, as it is her rightful place. Do any of you have any objections to this?"

No one spoke, but one did step forward. Yuzuki recognized the youkai as her former friend, Ruka. Her hair was a silvery sea-foam green. She was tall and wore peach-colored robes that only covered what was necessary. Her skin was slightly dark compared to most of them, and her eyes bright.

"Yuzuki?" she asked, blinking. "Is that… is that really you?"

"Of course, Ruka," Yuzuki replied, a half-smirk creeping across her lips. "Who else would I be?"

Her eyes widened, and she rushed forward, pulling Yuzuki into an embrace. The younger female had almost forgotten how smooth Ruka's skin was. Best friend, sure, but this was the female she'd mentioned to Kurama months before. Yuzuki had never forgotten her, but had never said her name.

Nobuyuki smiled at them. "Now, the party may continue," he called. "My sister and her companion need their rest. Many of you will be able to speak with her tomorrow."

* * *

Kurama found that Mari food was delicious. The food was strange-looking, and there was no meat, but at least it tasted good.

Many people sat around them in this room; he was in the manor that royalty lived in. But surely not this near three-hundred people were royalty? As far as Kurama knew, it was only Yuzuki and her brothers in the royal branch. If that were the case, why were there so many people in this room?

They were all seated at a very large table, everyone sitting on the floor. They were eating, chatting, and laughing. Everyone was giving Yuzuki strange looks, but were respectful to her all the same. She was waited on and didn't have to do much of anything. Kurama was surprised they weren't trying to feed her.

He was sitting on one side of the female, with that Ruka girl on the other. She sure did talk a lot. At least, she did in the redhead's opinion. She was asking questions that Kurama could tell Yuzuki wasn't comfortable answering. But there wasn't a whole lot that could be done about that.

"So, Kurama, how long have you been watching Yuzuki?" Kurama was knocked out of his thoughts by the demon asking him a question. Her dark eyes were on him, while Yuzuki's were on her plate.

"About seven months, total, I suppose," he replied, continuing to observe the strange-looking strip of purple fruit on his plate. "She's only lived with me for six months."

"I see." Ruka paused. "So is it true that you used to be a bandit?"

"A long time ago, yes."

"Hmm."

"Ruka, I don't think that Kurama wants to answer any of your questions."

"It's fine," she said, blowing Yuzuki off. "Kurama, you should know that Yuzuki is under the best protection here in her homeland." She smirked. "So why did you come with her?"

"I came to do my job, Ruka."

"Well, we got her back. Your job is over now. Unless you two are something more than client and bodyguard."

"Well, we aren't. My job still stands until I am called off or until my presence is no longer required."

"Did she put you up to this? Are you two-?"

"Ruka!" As quiet as it was, Yuzuki's snap of anger was legitimate. "Kurama is a royal guest. I will not stand for you antagonizing him."

"What?" The darker-skinned woman looked appalled. "But… But Yuzuki…"

"You will respect him the way you will respect me. Do not speak out of turn again or I will see to it that you will not eat dinner with me for a week."

What the hell? This was the first time she'd shown any sign of having real power over any of these people. And it was because someone was being disrespectful towards him?

"Kurama, let us leave now. I am not hungry anyway." He moved to stand with her, noticing for the first time that the top of her head came only to the bottom of his chest. "I will show you to your room; it will be across the hall from mine, just in case."

He nodded in agreement, leaving the dumbstruck Ruka with her mouth agape.

* * *

They had entered a different way, so through the foyer of the manor, he noticed a large tapestry on the wall. It looked quite old, but the colors had not faded in any sort of way. Yuzuki didn't give it a second glance, keeping her pace.

"That is a portrait of my family," she said quietly, like she noticed Kurama staring at it.

The large tapestry was beautiful, but Yuzuki wasn't in it. But her mother was. He only knew it was her mother because she had a different face. Yuzuki's mother had the same hair and face shape, but was very tall. It made Kurama wonder where Yuzuki's height (or lack thereof) came from.

"Kurama will sleep in the room across from mine," the female told the guards when they reached the hall of bed chambers. "Make sure he has everything he needs; I want him to mourn with us so that he may learn more of the Mari culture."

Yuzuki then was bowed to, and she entered what Kurama assumed was her old bedroom. He politely asked for directions to somewhere he could bathe. Hopefully he would be able to rest tonight. Dawn would come soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_Yuzuki's chambers were exactly the _way she remembered them. Her large, old-fashioned bedding was still surrounded by colorful silk canopies and there was still a mirror stand for her to comb her hair. Books and scrolls alike were stacked on shelves. Silk pillows were strewn about. Her large communications screen was still on the wall, remote on her white silk sheets. No, nothing had really changed.

Ruka had followed. Of course she had.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, voice almost growling. "The Yuzuki I have alwas known would never-!"

"The Yuzuki you have always known is dead, Ruka." The yoko's eyes didn't leave the bed. "The old me died a long time ago. I have changed."

"But why would you humiliate me like that!?" It wasn't a question, really. "Even though he apparently 'outranks' me, you cannot do that so boldly! When you were with Asuma-"

Yuzuki's golden gaze flashed to her once-best friend. Ruka fell silent. She'd been the only one to know about Yuzuki's human lover. At least, before the banishment. The only person who'd kept the secret for nearly two years, and then it all had blown up in Yuzuki's face.

"What happened?" Ruka asked after a few minutes of silence. Yuzuki was still staring at the wooden floor. "I know Asuma is dead, Yuzuki. It has been over four hundred years since you left with him. Bt surely you are not still so deep in mourning him."

"I never mourned the death of Asuma." Yuzuki moved to the mirror stand, kneeling down onto the silk pillow. She began to remove the pins from her hair. "In the end, I was wrong for my choice. My lover became a madman."

"You did not ever mate him, did you?"

Yuzuki closed her eyes, silver-blue locks beginning to cascade down her back. The pins always made her hair curly. "No. Do not be ridiculous."

Ruka touched Yuzuki's shoulder, but got no reaction. "I love you, Yuzuki," she said softly. "I am very happy that you have come back to us."

Yuzuki stood, and scanned the room again. "Do me a favor, Ruka, and please bring me a few more candles. It is too dark in here."

"May I stay with you tonight, Yuzuki?"

"I wish for solitude, Ruka. Not for the pleasures you can give me."

The other female stayed silent. Yuzuki continued to change into robes that were now slightly loose on her. She knew she had hurt her friend. But what was she supposed to say to those statements? She didn't love Ruka as a friend anymore. And she wasn't happy to be here, either. She was only here to mourn her father and then she would more than likely give the position of the Ruler of Mari to her uncle or to one of her brothers. She didn't want it.

And she'd been truthful to Ruka about wanting solitude. Unless it was Kurama, she really never wanted to speak to anyone.

* * *

Kurama was awoken by Yuzuki sometime before dawn. Her robes were flowing and white, barely covering her chest and stomach. Her hair was down, framing her face perfectly and flowing down her back and shoulders. She almost reminded Kurama of a sort of angel in Christian fairytales.

_See, Shuichi? Couldn't you just eat her up?_

_Stop your nonsense._

She had someone lead him through the Manor, as she'd said she had to meet with her brothers about something. Kurama decided to wear all white, as all the others were doing as well. He just didn't wear the same silk ones as the Mari; in more ways than one, he was an outsider.

Ruka was waiting outside of his chambers when he was finished getting ready. Her white robes didn't show much skin, but they were extremely tight. "I shall lead you through the rest of the day, Master Kurama," she said quietly, bowing her head.

"Kurama is fine, Ruka," he replied quickly, shaking his head. The sun would be rising soon. "Care to explain your funeral customs?"

* * *

"I refuse to do it."

"Sister, you must-"

"I shall compose it, as you have asked me to do. But I refuse to sing it."

Aki glared at her. "Father would want it. You must."

"Please, Yuzuki," Nobuyuki pleaded. "We know it has been a long while, but you can do this."

"I do not wish to. You may sing it, or have Ruka do so. She can sing almost as well as I once could."

"But that is not traditional, Yuzuki. Please. Do this for our father."

She briefly shook her head. "I will begin the composition in the hall of Instrumentation after the pyre is lit."

Aki, giving up on the argument, grunted and threw his hands up as he walked out of the study.

Nobuyuki's wise eyes rested on his younger sister. She had dark circles under her eyes, from not resting properly. Her hair fell down her back in waves. Her head was pounding and she almost felt ill.

"Why do you not wish to sing, dear sister?" he asked.

Yuzuki avoided eye contact, gaze to the various scrolls and books on her father's desk. "I have not sung since Asuma's death. I will not do so ever again."

"And why is that?"

Her gaze caught his then. Nobuyuki never thought he would see the day his sister's eyes would be so cold.

"Would you really like to know, dear brother?"

"I would." He tried to keep his laid-back posture, but it was difficult. "You know I can keep secrets."

Her hard stare made him feel uneasy.

"The last time I sang was the first time I broke the laws of Mari."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Something flashed in her eyes that he didn't recognize. "Out of sheer madness, Nobuyuki, I murdered many demons and humans alike."

"Madness?" he asked.

"Yes, brother. Insanity, madness. My mind had been broken from the events in that place. Upon seeing Asuma finally dead, I was not sure if I was overjoyed or… if I really felt anything at all. I just knew I had one thing to do. And it was sing it out."

He wasn't sure what to say at first. Nobuyuki and Yuzuki had once been close, a very long time ago. Now he didn't even know how to comfort her in her time of pain. Instead he came closer, placing a hand on her petite shoulder.

"Compose the song from your heart, Yuzuki, and see if you wish for someone else to sing it."

* * *

No yoko spoke. Kurama could only hear hushed breaths all around him. Not even the young children uttered a word. Other demons and even two or three humans were present, wearing all white or at least something white on them. Everyone's head was lowered. No music was playing. Kurama couldn't help but wonder if the demons were saying a prayer.

Where the large orchestra had been the night before, Yuzuki and her brothers now stood. Their eyes were fixed on the audience around them, and they stood in a circle. Behind them there was a large and tall funeral pyre made from a wood the fox wasn't familiar with. The only problem was that there was not a body at the top. If the emperor of the Mari was dead… where was his body?

Another man made his way through the crowd, a solemn look on his face. His hair was the same orange of Aki's, and he was slightly pale. His locks barely showed a few strands of regular silver, and his fox ears were larger than most of the yoko present. Instead of white, his robes (that reminded Kurama of a toga, as most of the men's did) were so grey that they were almost black. His eyes were dark gold, almost hazel. With him he had a lit torch.

When he made it to the circle, he spoke. His voice was deep and slightly raspy.

"Today, people of the Mari clan, is a sad day." Kurama saw Yuzuki close her eyes. "Today we mourn our late emperor of the last two thousand and ninety three years. This demon was not only my ruler, but he was my brother and my friend."

Brother? Yuzuki had an uncle? Or did he just mean in the Mari clan?

"My brother looked to me for advice," the yoko continued. "He looked to me for comfort when he became ill all those years ago, and before that when his lovely mate passed into the Final Gardens."

The apparition scanned the crowd. Everyone was still silent with their eyes closed. He spoke up once more: "Our ruler is now a part of the Final Gardens as well, alongside his beautiful mate we all remember so well. His personal belongings will join him today, and I hope that many blessings are given to his spirit. Tonight his descendants will perform the traditional rituals of song and dance as a final message to their father. Until that time, we shall let the pyre burn, and make our way to the Garden he sacrificed his body to create."

The male then simply tossed the torch to the pyre, which immediately began to smoke. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon beyond the woodline. Kurama thought the wood almost smelled perfumed. Slowly but surely, the other demons, adult and child alike, made their way around the three royal siblings to say a prayer and throw a bit of sage into the flames, before making their way to the large manor he'd stayed all night in. All were mumbling prayers and blessings.

A sage plant was slid into the redhead's hand. Ruka was looking at him seriously. "Come, Yoko Kurama," she said. "Eventually, it will be our turn to do what they are doing."

He suddenly understood why the Mari funeral processions took all day. There were at least thirteen thousand present and only one at a time went into the circle. Or maybe it was because they wanted to properly honor their dead. To Kurama, though, they seemed to be going a bit overboard.

He took a brief look among the solemn faces, and back to the circle. He closed his eyes, sighing.

Just like that, Yuzuki had disappeared.

* * *

She worked vigorously, writing notes and lyrics and playing various instruments. She hadn't written in her native hand for a very long time. Her usually neat and feminine handwriting was sloppy like Nobuyuki's. She almost laughed at the thought of her older brother's barely legible hand.

She was just frustrated that she had to do this. It wasn't her place anymore. To think that these people just welcomed her back with open arms, like she hadn't been banished to begin with. Sometimes the open-mindedness of the Mari made them look like fools.

The only reason Yuzuki knew that, though, is because she'd seen the outside world. No one could be trusted completely.

"What's up?" she heard a familiar voice ask. It made her ears perk and twitch. Yoko Kurama.

She turned towards the now open doorway of the room to find Kurama and Ruka standing there. He was wearing all white clothing. She thought it was nice of him to try and keep her traditions, even though he wasn't required to do so.

"Leave us, Ruka," she said, and then eyed the girl until she left the room. Kurama gave her a look of pity as they heard her walk down the hallway.

"She seems to be upset," the yoko commented, turning to Yuzuki.

"I care not," she answered. "It seems she lost her manners over the years."

"People change," he said.

"Yes, I know this well."

He watched her work in silence for a few moments. He was no musician, but Kurama was quite fascinated with this room. Some of these instruments were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. And she would play a few notes like they were nothing.

"Did you see my father's garden?" she asked after awhile. She began humming to herself, and it made Kurama's ears tingle.

"No, I came to find you," he replied. "It's my responsibility to keep you safe, you know."

He didn't see it, but Yuzuki smirked. "I am glad that you take your job seriously, Kurama, but there is nothing here for you to worry about."

"You never know, Yuzuki." He looked at the strange handwriting on the desk. Scrolls were spread out everywhere. "Shouldn't you be attending the funeral services?"

"I am not ready to go there," she said. "Besides, I must compose this for my brothers, so that they may perform tonight."

"Are you not performing?"

"I see no reason to."

"But you should."

"It does not matter, Kurama."

"Are you really not in mourning?"

"I am; I promised myself I would never sing again."

"But this is for your father." The redhead sighed. "A legendary artist does not stop painting because of a trauma."

When she looked back and met his gaze, her usually cold eyes looked soft and vulnerable, and glazed with tears. Her lips were only barely parted. Yuzuki was so beautiful.

_You want her_, said his other half. _Take her_.

_I won't_.

_Face facts, you like ow she looks like a young child_.

_I wish you were dead sometimes_.

_But then you would also be dead_.

"I never asked for my voice," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I do not wish to sing."

"Life isn't about what you want, Yuzuki; it's about what you need to do." He moved closer and touched her silky hair. Her scent seemed stronger than usual. "I think you'd feel better if you sang."

"Why?" She looked back down to her notes.

"Do you forgive him?"

"Perhaps. I try not to think of that."

"At least do that. And tell him goodbye with your heart. Not with your thoughts of what he did to you."

Yuzuki stared at Kurama for a moment, mulling his words over. Her brother Nobuyuki had said the same thing. They were both right. She hated what her father had done to her, but he'd done it for a reason. Yuzuki didn't hate the man. She honestly wished she could have seen him once more before he passed. But her father had indeed been prideful. He wouldn't have admitted how wrong he was, anyway.

Sighing, she turned back to the desk. She picked up her notes and put them into the flames of the nearby candle.

"What are you doing?" Kurama sounded shocked.

She smiled sadly at him. "My brother told me something similar earlier. The both of you are right." Yuzuki began to move to the other side of the room, gathering more parchment. "Go explore the Hall of Instrumentation. There are many things here you may enjoy. I need to start over."

Kurama smirked back at her. It only took two people to convince her.

_Good thing we are two people, ne?_

_Oh, please, __**stop**_**.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

_Night seemed to come slowly_. Kurama stayed in the Hall of Instrumentation with Yuzuki, occasionally hearing her hum. He was also texting Tamara. And Hiei, sort of. Hiei still preferred not to use Ningenkai technology, but his mate and wife said it was because he didn't want to learn how to do so.

_He says get your head out of that "foolish woman's ass."_

_ He would say that. But she should be fine after being crowned. Then I can come home._

_ Good. The girls miss you._

_ I miss them as well._

"Kurama," Yuzuki called, "I am ready to return to the plaza. They should be gathering soon."

Sighing, the fox flipped his phone shut. He wondered how this was going to go. He knew the tune of the song, but not the words. It seemed slow and serene, in the very least. He wondered how well the Mari people would take it.

Her two brothers were waiting just outside the large building. Yuzuki walked straight past them, composition in her hand. Kurama handed them copies she'd made, eyes on the woman before him.

"She changed her mind," the redhead mumbled. "I imagine she'll want to rehearse."

Aki's eyes widened. "She is really going to perform with us?"

Kurama nodded, noticing Nobuyuki smirk from the corner of his eye. "But she seems quite tense about the whole ordeal. You may want to try to ease her nerves."

After further discussion about the performance, the three separated. Kurama had to find Ruka again, so that he wouldn't get lost in this vast forest.

(A/N: _Yuzuki_, **Aki**, _**Nobuyuki **__**Yuzuki and Nobuyuki**_, **Aki and Nobuyuki**, and _Yuzuki and Aki_. Also I do not own this song. I just think it's classic for the theme of this chapter.)

* * *

All was silent in the large circle again. All of the Mari clan had red puffy eyes, despite age or gender. The pyre was somehow still burning. The three children of the royal family stood around it, holding instruments and shrouded in black robes. Yuzuki held a small drum and sat upon some sort of stool, ears visibly drooping despite the hood over her head. It was when she inhaled to speak that everyone stopped their weeping and turned their attention to the three.

"Today is a sad day, for all of us," she began. "Honestly, I am not sure how to put my feelings into words." Her eyes then scanned the crowd, meeting many shades of gold. "For five hundred years I was banished by the man I called 'Father.' I hated myself for what he did, even though I did nothing against the laws. I was punished because I felt I loved a human being. I lost my title as heir to the Mar because of that man, and the leader of this world."

She paused and closed her eyes. "My father," she said, speaking louder, "was a wonderful leader, however. And an amazing father. No matter what he has done, I have him close to my heart. Just the way I always have, even over my five hundred year banishment. I know tonight his spirit is smiling down upon us." A single tear fell, and her pale golden eyes opened widely. "Our father loved you all. And to show him our appreciation, I shall sing for the first time in nearly five hundred years."

Kurama could hear joyful whispers and more quiet sobs. The moon shone brightly. It all made him more and more curious about how compelling her singing voice really was.

After all, her just saying his name made his spine tingle. But that was wrong in itself.

_You'll feel like you're floating_, the yoko whispered in the back of his mind. _I heard her once before, when she was very young. She's exceptional_.

_Shut the fuck up and listen_.

Kurama was seriously getting tired of the temptations his other side was throwing at him. Yuzuki was hot sure, but he couldn't be attracted to her. It wasn't part of his job description.

(A/N: Here is a link to the song! ::: watch?v=qE5etlRDYcs)

The sound of two string instruments interrupted the redhead's thought processes. It almost sounded like an acoustic guitar. How interesting.

He looked back up when Yuzuki joined in on her drum. The three worked quite well together, really. Nothing was wrong with the rhythm, and the instruments were played beautifully.

"_There's no one in town I know_"

Oh, Kami.

"_You gave us someplace to go_

"_I never said 'thank you' for that_

"_Thought I might get one more chance_"

"_So what would you think of me now?_

"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

"_I never said 'thank you' for that_"

She quickly removed the black hood over her head.

"_Now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in_

"_Hear you me, my friends_

"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

"_May angels lead you in_"

Kurama couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning. His entire body was tingling, shivering. That voice… he'd never heard anything like it before in his life. He knew his mouth was gaped at least a little. It was just seeing her small, petite body, and knowing that something so powerful laid within it…

"_So what would you think of me now?_

"_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

"_I never said 'thank you' for that_

"_Now I'll never have a chance_"

"_May angels lead you in_

"_Hear you me, my friends_

"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

"_May angels lead you in_"

She stood.

"**May angels lead you in**"

"_May angels lead you in_"

"_**May angels lead you in**_"

"_May angels lead you in_"

The fox turned around to observe the other demons. They were all having similar reactions. Many of them were crying. But all of them were watching.

Watching this beautiful yoko tap slowly on her strange pair of drums, watching her silvery blue hair glisten in the light of the torches lighting the circle she and her brothers stood in.

Yuzuki looked up to the starry sky above, golden eyes glistening.

"_And if you were with me tonight_

"_I'd sing to you just one more time_

"_A song for a heart… so big_

She paused only briefly.

"_God wouldn't let it live_"

"_May angels lead you in_

"_Hear you me, my friends_

"_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

"_May angels lead you in"_

"_May angels lead you in!_"

"**Hear you me, my friends!**"

"_**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go**_"

"_May angels lead you in_"

"_**On sleepless roads, the sleepless go**_"

"_May angels lead you in_"

* * *

Cheers. Cries of joy. Tears. Kurama could only stand there, more than impressed. He was astonished. The things that had been said about her were true. Her voice was powerful. There had been no youki in it at all, and yet somehow he could feel the power. Her voice went so well with the music, and every note was sung so perfectly that he was beside himself. How could she have ever stopped to begin with? He would enjoy listening to himself…

_You know she has some talent,_ his dark voice said. _In the Living World, usually the man gets his woman flowers after a theater performance._

_ It would help if she was my woman. But she isn't. Not to mention that this is her father's funeral._

_ That may be so, but still. Maybe she would feel better._

_ I doubt it._ What was with this crazy demon?

_It doesn't matter. Soon enough you might have to take a weekend off._

What the hell? _Why?_

_Because if you don't, you'll do that one thing you want to do but are afraid of doing._

_I'm not afraid of anything._

_ Oh, I'm sorry, you're too "honorable."_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

_"Uncle, did you enjoy the _performance?"

The night was coming to an end. Kurama, Aki, Nobuyuki, Yuzuki, and the mysterious "Uncle" were in the dining hall, eating quietly. It had been Nobuyuki that broke the silence.

The fox looked to the blue-silver haired yoko, his dark-golden eyes almost as blank as Yuzuki's. "It was quite impressive, actually," he answered. "Honestly, I was surprised that your sister decided to perform, considering the relationship she had with her father before his passing."

Yuzuki didn't respond, keeping her eyes on the plate she hadn't touched. "I do not blame her, though. I was against the decision to banish you, dear."

"Thank you, Uncle," she mumbled. "I have mourned my father properly. Two months from now, Kurama and I will return to the Ningenkai."

"What?" Aki growled. "Yuzuki, why in the name of Mari-"

"Calm down, Aki," the older yoko growled. "Yuzuki, I would like to have a private consultation about your choice. Later in the week, of course."

"Yes, Uncle."

Kurama was attempting to figure out who this man was in the Mari society. And if he was really Yuzuki's uncle. He seemed a bit too tense to be a part of the oh so peaceful Mari clan.

_Don't let the General fool you_, his dark voice whispered. _He is the younger brother of the Mari's former emperor, not to mention the ruler's top advisor._

Kurama continued the conversation with his other half, outwardly listening to the small talk of Yuzuki's brothers. _The "General"?_ he asked.

_Yes, I remember him well, don't you?i_

The memory of the man then struck him. The General, a yoko that taught the Mari people techniques of defense and offense with sound waves. He led the Mari militia as well, and was advisor to whoever ruled. A demon that was genuinely kind but had the heart of a true warrior.

The redhead was reminded of Aki, who even had the same hair color as the older yoko. Was Aki the next in line to become a general?

"I would like to speak with you alone after dinner, Kurama, if you have a moment."

Kurama was taken from his thoughts, but he nodded. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

Dinner lasted another hour before the two younger males departed. Yuzuki lingered, saying she would be waiting outside the door for Kurama. The redhead only nodded in response, waiting before turning serious green eyes to the General.

Seriousness soon turned to shock, however, when the General embraced him, his large body shaking with tears and muffled sobs. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Thank you so much for caring for her when no one else would."

Kurama felt awkward. "No need to thank me," he replied. "It is my job."

"Thank you for bringing her home," the older youkai continued. "The child was only following her heart, as all of the Mari are taught to do. She never deserved such a fate."

When he pulled away, Kurama was serious once more, shaking the shoc off. "How do you know what happened to Yuzuki?"

"The ruler of the Reikai informed me," he answered, "and he told me everything. I am surprised she does not blame us for what happened all those years ago."

"Honestly," the redhead retorted, "she might just. She's got a lot of hate stored up, General."

"Yes." The yoko smiled. "But maybe the hate can change."

Kurama turned to walk away, but the older yoko spoke again. "Who told you I was a general?"

The redhead smirked darkly, something he didn't do very often. He felt a familiar feeling come over him completely, swallowing him up. Seemed it was just a part of having the soul of a ruthless demon. "My body may be different, but I came here once, a very long time ago. I remember you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Yuzuki was much younger back then. I never imagined that I would be in a human's body the next time I encountered her."

"Did you enjoy her performance on that night?"

Kurama's smirk disappeared, and he turned to face the General once more. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do. You weren't a bandit back then, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hn. I've always been a bandit."

"Yes, but maybe that isn't what your inner soul wishes for."

"You have no idea what my inner soul wants." But Kurama did know. The yoko wanted Yuzuki so bad he could almost taste it. And yet somehow he understood why. Because in a way, he wanted her too.

"I see." The General laughed a little. "You are right. But always remember that you are welcome to stay here, if you wish. You do not have to return to the world of the living."

* * *

Yuzuki was on the balcony of her bedroom, Kurama standing beside her. Together the two peered up at the stars, enjoying the light they emanated.

"I want to apologize in advance," she told him after awhile. It was getting late.

"Hm?" He liked the night sky here. "For what?"

"Tomorrow will be the Mating Moon this year," she said.

"What!?" "Mating Moon"? What the hell did that mean?

"Every year, in the Mari Forests, but the moon shines down on a lily that blooms here," she explained. "I have only seen these flowers blossom here, but they are extremely powerful."

"An aphrodisiac?"

"In a way. The flower only blooms for three days, once a year, in this month. They are all over our forests. These lilies release spores that makes anyone who is exposed become infatuated with whoever they find the most attractive."

"No way."

"It is true. But the lily also releases an aphrodisiac that is so strong it is hard to resist."

"Have you experienced it?"

"I have always locked myself away." He could see the faint blush on her pale cheeks. "I never participated."

"Why call it that name, anyway?" He could tell she was uncomfortable. He didn't want that. Plus he was more curious about this.

"That is the only time the amount of mates increase in the Mari," she replied.

"Sounds more like a weed." Was that what his other half had warned him about earlier? "Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"Because usually the flower is right when two are mated," she told him. "It is, of course, completely optional. But when two people do mate, they grow to love each other.

This sounded too good to be true. Sounded like another reason for the Mari people to get laid. "What if Ruka comes to you?" he asked.

"That woman knows better," she said. "Besides, Ruka prefers men, just like I do. She just wanted to make me happy."

"What about me?" He wasn't sure if he should leave or not.

"Lock up like I do. Or you could go have a little fun with the others."

That had almost hurt.

* * *

Kurama lay in bed that night with much on his mind.

_I wonder…_ he thought absently.

_We are already infatuated._ For once, the yoko side of him sounded worried. _If we are here when the lily blooms, we will be obsessed!_

Kurama didn't deny his attraction to Yuzuki. He just didn't want to fuck up his job.

* * *

Yuzuki awoke the next morning feeling more empty than usual. She never thought that she would have to perform her own father's funeral rites. And now that it was all over, she wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. She wasn't sure what she needed to focus on next. Ruling the Mari clan, not ruling the Mari clan… what was she to do now?

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, she realized she shouldn't be focusing on such things. The Mating Moon was tonight; she needed to be prepared.

Another three days of being locked away from the outside world. She never thought she would have to do this again even though she'd been alone for so long.

She supposed she'd never gotten used to the solitude. A long time ago, even though she was shy, she was a social butterfly who loved interaction. Although she never did interact with many people. It was just one of those weird traits she had, she supposed.

She brushed her fingers over her flat, bare stomach, thoughts of a certain redhead crossing her mind. Then she wondered if she would be thinking of him for the next few days.

She also wondered if he would be thinking about her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

_The day in the Mari _passed by quickly. Yuzuki showed Kurama the Final Gardens and the gardens that all the food was grown in. The Mari Forests were as impressive as Genkai's land, stretching as far as the eye could see and possibly further. The total population was only under ten thousand, and they lived around the entire area. There were various streams and lakes and even more than a few hot springs. This place was like a paradise. Kurama couldn't help to wonder about the history of this clan.

Unfortunately, though, the afternoon came quickly, and with it Yuzuki's inner recluse. She prepared to have food delivered to her daily, and that she could only be reached on her communication screen in her bedroom. Kurama requested the same. He didn't want to take the chance of some random yoko trying to have sex with him. Not to mention Yuzuki would be hurt if anything were to happen.

Aki explained to him that every room in every house in the Mari had optional soundproof barriers for privacy. Such a strange place… such strange people. Kurama was honestly wondering how all of this worked. How it always had worked. How these people lived so very peacefully without any sort of conflict.

* * *

Yuzuki and Kurama had an early dinner alone. Aki was training with the General in the West Garden of the manor, and Nobuyuki was out planning Yuzuki's coronation. So they were alone again.

As always, the female looked beautiful. She wore silk robes the color of her eyes, her long hair pinned in a messy style atop her head. Even without makeup she looked like a doll. Her pale, flawless skin looked so smooth and soft at the same time. Her eyes, with their soft stare. Her pale-pink lips-

"Kurama?"

He shook himself inwardly. Damn, he had zoned out. That wasn't something he was really used to. Why did he do that just now?

"I noticed that you will be excluding yourself from the celebration tonight," she continued, blowing off his stare. "If you get lonely in the next few days, you will have a communications screen to contact me."

"Lonely?" His eyebrows raised. "Do not worry. Like you, I've spent a fair time alone. Three days isn't anything I can't handle."

"All the same, you are welcome to use my private bath house."

"And how would I get there?"

"I will show you before the sun sets.

* * *

Later that night Kurama lay in his bed, which was much like the ones in Living World. He kept his arm over his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He didn't feel strange, which meant the flower hadn't bloomed yet. He hoped that maybe he would be spared from the effects. It was possible that his job was in jeopardy.

As he felt the familiar pull of sleep, his mind wandered to his strange past with the woman across the hall. Maybe he could remember why he hadn't killed Yuzuki all those years ago…

* * *

It had been a week since he'd captured the Mari princess. She didn't fight back against her restraints, didn't scream. She just cried, mostly. Seldomly she would mumble apologies or beg for the darkness to go away.

But as she lay asleep by the small fire he'd made, it didn't take long to realize that Yoko Kurama had fallen in love with her beauty. And her power.

Over the past week he'd thought about many things. Maybe instead of extracting her vocal chords she could just be his. They would be invincible together, really. Living exciting lives in riches. her power would be a huge advantage to him in the long run. Especially if he had the girl wrapped around his finger.

Soon he found himself lifting her, forcing her to sit up. Her sleepy, blank stare met his eyes.

"Kill me," she said. "Take what you want. Take the power you crave and kill me."

That was the most she'd said to him the entire time of being in his presence. "I am not going to kill you, princess," he replied, "but offer you a proposition."

She didn't look interested, but still Kurama continued: "Instead of killing you, I would like you to join me. Become a bandit with me and travel the Demon and Spirit Realms."

"I do not like you."

"As my lover, not just my comrade."

"Nor do I love you."

"We could do great things, Yuzuki. I can shower you with jewels and other fortunes. You can have anything you desire. And maybe you could learn to love me."

She closed her eyes. "No."

"But why?"

"I do not have to explain anything to you. Now kill me."

* * *

The redhead's eyes snapped open, strange anger building inside him. Yuzuki had rejected him? After he'd offered her everything she would ever want? Why? How?

He moved grab the remote on the corner of his bed, turning on his communications screen. He would ask her now. He would find out why she'd rejected him, and then he would make her pay.

When he was connected, however, her bed was empty. She wasn't in her room at all. Where on earth would she be?

When he began to get up, he noticed how hot his body felt. He also noticed the painful bulge in his sleeping pants. Ugh, the flower had blossomed.

And the body, soul, and lips of only one person was on his mind. Even if he was enraged, he could no longer deny that he wanted her. And he would have her. Even if he never got her again after the effects of the flower was gone, he would have her for the next three days.

_See how good it feels to let go?_

"Yuzuki."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

_Yuzuki sighed, thinking of him _again. She'd taken a secret tunnel through her bedroom to her private bath house, wishing not to be seen. She often had done this when she'd been younger, sneak off the way no one else knew.

The heat from the water did not help her own heat. She had an uncomfortable need that she knew would not be satisfied no matter what she did. Pleasing herself had never helped in the past, at least not for long.

At least she was alone, though. That part was indeed a relief. No one, not even Asuma, had seen her in such a state.

Asuma wasn't the person on her mind. What she had on her mind were green eyes, red hair, smooth skin.

She sighed once more. The person she longed for was staying right across the hall from her. It was almost tempting.

* * *

When Kurama exited his room, he saw a male yoko standing across the hall, knocking on Yuzuki's door. He was tall and had violet-silver hair.

"Yuzuki, are you in there?" he called. "I know… I know you do not wish to be disturbed… But I request your presence, just for a moment." He paused before knocking again. "Please, Yuzuki-sama, I need to see you…"

For a moment, Kurama's red-hot rage turned to boiling jealousy. How dare he try to get _near_ Yuzuki? Try to court her? He wasn't close to being worthy of her presence.

Keeping calm, Kurama spoke up. "Yuzuki went to the West Gardens," he said. "She will not return for awhile, if you wish to meet with her there."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Yuzuki returned to her bedroom, her breathing heavier than usual. She hid the door behind the tapestry once more, only glancing at the strange tree design. Quickly she removed her robes and plopped down onto her bed.

She had a blush across her face that was delicious. Her labored breathing was music to his ears.

It wasn't until after she'd gotten under the blankets that Kurama stepped from the shadows and unveiled his youki. "Why did you reject me, Yuzuki?" he asked.

She shot up, golden eyes showing something he'd never seen in them before. "Kurama…"

"Why? Why did you turn me down all those years ago?" He could smell her even from across the room. It made it slightly hard to concentrate. "I offered you everything. Fortune, power, adventure. Why would you say no?"

"You killed Asuma."

"Bullshit! That isn't a valid reason! Why!?"

He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He honestly couldn't remember when he'd been so mad. But this strange anger was out of his control.

And so was the fresh fear emanating from the female before him. "Kurama, that was a very long time ago…"

"Why, goddamn it?" He picked up a nearby vase and threw it against the wall behind her bed. "You could have recovered with me! Had the family Asuma had never given you!"

How could he still have a hard-on? He was more angry than he was aroused. The rejection and hurt was fresh in his mind, like it had happened only a few minutes ago.

The damn aphrodisiac… Her chest was heaving and he liked it. She backed up on the bed, getting against the wall. Despite the blush on her face and the scent of her sex, she was still afraid.

"The flower must not have taken full effect on you," she mumbled. "The Mating Moon is supposed to keep emotions like yours to a minimum."

"This is a _fucking_ minimum." God, he wanted her. Wanted to feel her skin. Wanted to hear her voice say his name. Wanted to taste her lips.

But more than that, he wanted her to know what she'd been missing out on. He wanted to keep her forever as a punishment.

_That's right, Shuichi, don't ever let her leave your sight again_.

"Kurama… I… I am sorry, but… you understand. I had just…" She looked away and he noticed her body shaking. "Please, leave. I cannot do this… not right now?"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because of this mating bullshit?" Somehow that made him angrier. "Who is it, Yuzuki? Who is it that you have your eye on?"

She didn't reply. "There was a male here at your door earlier; was it him?"

He suddenly found himself on the bed with her, looming over her petite body. He grabbed her face with one of his hands. "Tell me now, so that I can kill him, Yuzuki."

Her eyes widened. That fear… he only saw it when she faced the darkness. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto his thumb.

Kurama's emerald eyes widened. Was she… was she thinking of him? Was Kurama the one she'd been thinking about since that aphrodisiac set in?

"K-Kurama…" The vulnerability in her voice was something he'd never heard before, and it was undeniably sexy. "Please, just go back to your room…"

"It's me, isn't it?" he asked, anger dissipating. "You're most attracted to _me_?"

"Kurama, get out."

His anger was gone. Instead now he felt this strange, sick satisfaction. She was all his, for the next three days, if nothing else. And at this point, there was nothing she could do.

But the fear, that unadulterated look of horror in her eyes, made him feel somthing else. She was so very scared. And it made him feel… guilty?

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked. His hand slipped from her face. "Yuzuki, are you scared of me?"

"Kurama, I can't handle it." She almost sounded broken. "This feeling… with you here it's so much worse…"

"Answer my question."

He moved to sit beside her, and she quickly got off the bed. "That look in your eyes, Kurama. Do not ever look at me like that."

So she was afraid of him. Moving quickly, he moved across the bed, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her down. He embraced her even though she struggled almost provocatively. His knees between her bare thighs, he could feel her wetness. This flower was amazing. It did absolutely phenomenal things. Through all of this, his arousal hadn't wavered.

"Don't be scared of me," he commanded. "When you're with me, you have nothing to be afraid of."

She continued to struggle. "Please let go," she pleaded.

"The flower-or lily, I should say-is quite impressive," he said, ignoring her. "While you were away, taking your bath, I racked my brain. I remember researching this particular blossom for the first time I came to this place centuries ago. Our youki is so low that we really can't do much to defend ourselves."

She managed to raise up enough to look him in the face "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Yuzuki, that until the aphrodisiac wears off, you're mine."

That made the struggling worsen, but Yuzuki knew that Kurama was physically stronger than she was. And now that he had her, he had no intentions of letting her go.

But how good it felt to have the woman in his arms! Her petite, soft form pressed against his own. If it wasn't for his much more primitive need, he would simply lay like this with her.

He ran his fingers down her spine, relishing her shiver. "How long has it been since you've been with a man, Yuzuki?" he asked. "How long have you been without pleasure?"

She was still crying. "I have… only been with one man…"

"Is that so?" He smirked, green eyes darkening. "Well, I can assure you that I can give you much more pleasure than a human can. I will give you even pleasures of the soul."

"Please, Kurama, not like this."

"Yuzuki, I promise I won't hurt you." He held her tighter, loving her cool skin beneath his hands. "I'll be gentle with you. I'll make sure you are completely satisfied."

He lifted her over him to lay her on the bed. Immediately, she moved to get up, but Kurama grabbed both of her wrists. He got up and loomed over her, his knee between her thighs again.

"Please don't run away," he said softly. "I am not going to hurt you."

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"Shh." He focused on her face. "You're beautiful, Yuzuki. And you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"But…" Why did she still look so scared? "I do not… I do not have the body of a woman…"

"So?" He ran his free hand down her stomach, making her gasp. "I absolutely love your body."

Yuzuki's golden eyes widened. "W-What?"

He moved in close to her, inhaling the smell of her hair. "I think you're perfect, even if you are crazy sometimes."

She looked away. He touched her face gently, grip on her wrists loosening ever so slightly. "I want you so badly," he continued. "And I know you want me. Keep acting shy if you want, but I'm going to satisfy the both of us. Not only tonight, but for the next three whole days."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Hey guys.**_

_**If I do have any readers or followers on this story, I'm sorry for the late update. Been busy with work and stuff.**_

_**The other reason is I'm working on the climax of this story, what with battles, heartbreak and bloodshed. I've been trying to create characters and plot lines.**_

_**The next few chapters are graphic and contain explicit content. Disclaimers in profile.**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"_Can I kiss you?"_

He could feel her shaking beneath him. She had a heavy blush across her face, eyes averted away from him. Her hands were still pinned above her head.

"Yuzuki, answer me," he said. "If you don't respond I'm going to do it anyway." She glanced at him only briefly as he leaned in closer to her. "I've thought about this before, you know. Holding you underneath me, with that adorable girl's blush on your face." His lips were an inch from her own. She clenched her eyes shut. "I never thought that my fantasy would become real, that I would actually know what these lips would taste like."

"K-Kurama…"

He captured her mouth roughly, feeling her groan. Their tongues clashed and his focus wavered. His need only grew.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her chin. "Look at me, Yuzuki." Her eyes were clouded with thought. She'd never been kissed like that before. Never felt such a primal need. "Your mouth tastes so good, Yuzuki." He smirked. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

He grabbed her face and raised her head up, leaning down to her bare throat. "Kura-ah!" She couldn't finish, as Kurama ran his thick tongue up her neck. "Kurama- please let my arms go…"

She looked down to see green, lustful eyes staring darkly back at her. "Are you going to try to run away from me?"

She shook her head slightly, and he raised above her. "I don't know," he said. "I think I like you all tied up."

Fear flashed into her eyes once more. "No," she pleaded. "Please do not tie me up, Kurama."

One of his crimson brows raised. "Alright, Yuzuki, I won't if you don't want me to." He kissed her forehead. "But if you run away, you'll leave me no choice."

She nodded in understanding, and he gently, slowly let go of her. When she didn't move, he smirked. "At least now I can touch you with both hands." He put his hands behind her shoulders and kissed her hard.

The heat Yuzuki felt in her body was almost unbearable. Kurama lying above her naked body did not help her. She wanted release, and she wanted Kurama to give it to her.

He leaned down to nibble at her neck, one hand closing around the top of her throat once more. She groaned, moving her hands to his head to run her fingers through his long hair. "Kurama… why…?"

He stopped only briefly before inhaling the scent of her skin. "You smell like vanilla," he said. "Your skin is soft, your eyes are like the sun." He ran his hand down her bare stomach. "Not to mention your beauty. And your mind. It's so very fragile. Somehow that appeals to me. And god, Yuzuki, your soul." He licked her jaw. "You're wise, and so very kind. Honestly you're so pure that I'm not surprised everyone is trying to break down your door."

He kissed her lips again, almost groaning himself. "Don't deny me, Yuzuki. If nothing else, I only want you to be mine for only this time."

Kurama began to move down Yuzuki's neck, stopping to suckle at her collarbone. He grabbed one of her hands by the wrist before sitting upright. He placed her hand on his member, which was bulging so much it hurt. "Don't you like how you make me feel, Yuzuki?" he asked her. "You cannot tell me that you aren't excited by such a thing."

She looked so embarrassed. He looked down at her bare womanhood, that neatly tripped blue-silver pubic hair drove him crazy.

Yuzuki gasped as she was suddenly picked up by her hips, being spun around and dropped into Kurama's lap. The tent in his pants was before her, rubbing against her most private parts.

"I'll bet you want it, right?" he asked, and reached under her arms to grab her breasts tightly. "Just barely a handful. I love it."

Her blush grew deeper. "Kurama, please do not mock me."

"I'm not mocking; I'm telling the truth. Now go ahead. Unbutton the pants for me."

She did as she was told, watching Kurama's manhood spring forth. Her eyes widened slightly.

He tweaked her nipples, making her moan in surprise. "You can touch it, you know," he whispered in her ear. "I certainly do not mind."

"N-no…"

"Oh, come on, Yuzuki." He moved his hips upward. Her body moved with him, his erection bumping her clit. He chuckled again as she inhaled sharply, continuing to massage her breasts. "Help me help you. You're not the only one in need of release."

Cautiously she wrapped one small hand around his shaft. "Now," he continued, "I need you to grind against my cock while you stroke it." He heard her gulp and his smirk only grew, although she could not see it. "When I move, you move." He pinched her nipples again. "I'll keep playing with the rest of you as well.

He moved his hips upward, and she moved with him almost perfectly, moaning softly as her clit grinded almost blissfully against him.

"God, you're so wet," he remarked. "I'm glad that you're enjoying me."

He moved again and again, creating a slow and steady rhythm with her. As this went on he squeezed and fondled her breasts. Nibbled, licked, and kissed her neck.

She was shivering from physical overload. She hadn't even _touched herself_ for hundreds of years. Pleasure like this was so unfamiliar to her now.

And the ache in her body was beginning to really hurt. She needed this. A wound-up spring in her stomach was too tight. She wasn't going to last long. Even these small ministrations.

One hand moved to Yuzuki's face. "Are you crying?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I know you're holding back." He kissed her shoulder. "I don't want you to. Are you crying because you are hurting?"

"I… I can't… h-handle it…"

"Oh, Yuzuki." He sped up slightly. "Don't worry. I'll still turn your tears to roses, you know."

She almost froze. "W-what?" she asked.

"I recall having a dream and I told you that," he answered. "Sorry. Shouldn't say such nonsense."

"A-Ahhh…" Quickly she clamped her mouth shut. She couldn't let him know, or let him hear.

He grabbed her jaw again, moving faster. "Tell me the truth," he whispered. "Do you want me?"

She didn't reply. Kurama grabbed her hips and quickened his pace, grinding her womanhood on his member at a greater speed. "Answer, Yuzuki."

God, she wasn't sure she could handle this any longer.

"Yuzuki."

She loved the way he said her name.

"Come on," he purred. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she moaned. She was losing control.

Kurama pulled her closer. "Say it," he commanded.

"I… I want you, K-Kurama…" She then moaned in pleasure. He did feel so very good against her.

He chuckled in her ear, making it twitch. "Let go, Yuzuki," he whispered. "Let go. We both know you're mine for the taking."

Yuzuki began to moan uncontrollably, grinding harder. "Kurama…"

"Mmm, I love it when you say my name."

"I… I am going to…"

"Yes, that's it, Yuzuki. Come for me." He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to him. His free hand slid down to pinch her clit hard before moving two fingers in a firm, circular motion. "Say my name again."

She continued to stroke him. God, she felt so good. Especially at such a speed. "Kurama…"

"That's it. Again."

Her insides clenched. "Kurama…" She couldn't hold it back any longer. "K… Ha… _haaah_!"

"Come, Yuzuki."

Her whole body shivered and tensed, and she felt the spring break. "Ahh…! Kurama…!"

He only groaned softly as he came as well, his seed splashing onto the female yoko's belly. She collapsed against him, limbs like jelly. It had been more than a few centuries since she'd had an orgasm. She almost felt like a maiden again, pure from physical pleasures.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes…" Her reply had barely been a whisper.

He once again turned her around, laying her down gently. He kissed her forehead again. "Get what rest you can before it kicks in again," he said quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you leaving?" she asked. Her body was tingling. She was relaxed.

"Do you want me to stay?"

She merely nodded, reaching down to pull the blanket back over her nude form. He got under it with her, lying on his back and closing his eyes. "I suppose that's alright," he continued. "How will I sneak back to my own room when my food is delivered?"

"We will figure it out," she answered. "Thank you for staying."

Before he could reply, she had rolled over and put her head on his chest. She gingerly wrapped an arm around his waist. "We should try to rest," she said. "I hope that you do not mind."

"Not at all," he said. "Try and get some sleep, Yuzuki."

"Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Yuzuki."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

_Yuzuki did not sleep for_ long. It seemed as though the flower that had bloomed was more powerful than she remembered. She'd only dozed for about an hour.

And somehow she knew that Kurama was awake as well. Waiting for her to open her eyes and look up at him.

Why was she doing this? Yes, she wanted to, she longed for it. She wanted Kurama. Wanted him to stay here. And not for the sex, although that was a bonus, but for his company. For his wonderful personality. His passion.

"Good morning," he said, and she jumped in surprise. He'd already known that she was awake. "Are you alright?"

"I do not … know," she answered. The heat in her body had not disappeared. She was aching all over again.

"Are you ready?" he asked, caressing her arm.

"What do you mean?"

He blinked. and then smirked. "You didn't think that we were done, did you?"

* * *

"C'mon, Hiei, we both know you're worried."

In the Living World, Tamara and hiei were sitting at the table eating breakfast with their daughters, their six-month-old son asleep upstairs.

"Tamara, you know he wouldn't like that." Hiei was shoveling down waffles-without syrup-like it was nothing. "Besides, you and I are supposed to train when Rin gets here to watch the children."

"So? He hasn't called." Tamara sighed. "What if that little girl got him in trouble?"

"I love how you call her little when she's taller than both of us."

Tamara scowled. "It's been two days since I've heard from him, Hiei. And no one else has, either. It's not a good idea to _not_ check on him."

"Tamara, time is different in Demon World. I'm sure that Kurama is fine."

The children continued to eat in silence. Food was more important than talking, at least in their minds.

Their family lived in a two-story house now, one that had been built to their standards. They had a large, fenced-in yard, which made Hina desperate for a dog of some sort. Hiei and Tamara trained a lot in the yard, but today they would be heading to Genkai's old compound to get some meditation done.

"Hiei, do it for me."

"I breathe for you."

"If you love me, you'll do it."

"Hn. After breakfast."

She grinned at her mate. "See? Was that so hard?"

He smirked back at her. "Ch'. You're just lucky that I enjoy spoiling you."

* * *

After breakfast, however, Tamara and Hiei went into their bedroom to find a familiar face.

Long, brown hair, dull blue eyes. Pale skin. Burns emerging from beneath white robes.

"Alessa," Tamara breathed.

"Hello there, Tamara. I trust that you are well."

She stepped toward the woman, the Holy Mother of the Otherworld, warily. "I thought that you were at rest."

"Please, Tamara, you know I still have a few years before I can rest my weary soul. But I have come here to warn you, you see."

Hiei was silent, like usual, in the presence of Alessa Gillespie. It was not common for her to come here so directly.

"What?" Tamara asked her. "Did something happen?"

"No, not yet," the woman replied. "But when I know you will soon use my creatures and my world at your disposal-"

"We are training with other methods today," Hiei chimed. "We thought that Tamara had _your_ permission to use Silent Hill if we needed it."

"And you do," the Holy Mother replied, and looked again to Tamara. "But you will use it seriously very soon."

Tamara raised her brow. "What are you talking about?"

When she made eye contact with Alessa, Tamara remembered all the pain. Everything that she had seen in her world, in Walter Sullivan's world, six years ago.

Alessa was once destined to be the mother of a god. Now she was just a woman scorned, constant anger and hatred filling every fiber in her body.

"You both will soon be called to the Demon World for war."

"What!?" Suddenly Hiei was interested. "How could there be a war?"

"I'm not sure, but you both need to be prepared."

"So what do I do?" Tamara asked.

"Well, you know the beasts of Silent Hill are _always_ hungry."

* * *

Yuzuki was tight.

Kurama was having trouble fitting one finger into her. It was like bedding a virgin.

He had already made her come for him twice, and yet she still ached for more. This night seemed to last forever. Her head was spinning from the pleasure.

He detached his lips from her nipple. "How long has it been?" he joked.

Her beautiful golden eyes averted from him. "Too long," she mumbled in reply.

"Mmm." He kissed her hard. "Well, at least this time you're with me."

He sat up and spread her legs, nearly drooling at the sight of her. Her cheeks flushed red, blue silver hair a mess, tail twitching. She was a sight to behold.

"Kurama, I-"

"Don't try to fight it," he interrupted. "I promise these next few days will be days you will never regret."

He lined up with her entrance. Honestly he couldn't tell if she was shaking from fear or excitement. But he was going for it, regardless.

Yuzuki gasped as she felt herself be stretched beyond her limits. Tears began to track down the side of her face. She felt like she was losing her innocence all over again.

Only that this man was treating her so gently, like she was breakable.

He kissed her tears away, and stretched her further as he leaned down to do so. He felt warm inside her, felt right. Like even this snug fit was supposed to be this way.

When he moved, she shouted. Her sensitivity was through the roof. Inwardly, he felt a strange, sick pride.

Besides that, she was so smooth on the inside. Silky. Tight. He had to hold himself back to keep from releasing immediately.

He pulled out slightly, ramming into her so hard that she had to wrap her arms around him. "Kurama," she moaned.

"I know."

Sooner or later, she began to move with him. And that only made him thrust faster, harder, made him sit up straight so that he could touch her. Caressed her flat stomach, ran his cool fingertips up her creamy thighs.

"K… ahh-Kurama-" she cried, grabbing the blanket beneath her. "P-Please…!"

God, he couldn't wait to feel her come while he was inside. Her muscles clenching were almost too much to handle.

And the look on her face, her lust-glazed golden eyes staring back at him, was simply the sexiest thing he'd ever seen as she arched, quivered, and writhed beneath him.

Her voice, that beautiful voice, was calling out his name and pleading for him to keep going, go faster. And, his personal favorite: "Please, Kurama, don't stop!"

* * *

Tamara and Hiei walked up the wide stone steps, the wind blowing softly. Tamara wore her usual black jacket, black pants, and sneakers, today wearing a violet sports bra underneath. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her strange gray eyes scanned the wooded area carefully.

She was honestly amazed that in six months she had lost all of her baby weight. Once she'd had Akane, it had taken almost a year to get back to her normal size.

"Tamara, let's face it. Being fat frightens you as much as being thin."

"Hiei, you're trying to read me again," she said in reply. "You know that since I got to a normal weight I like to maintain it."

"Well, I still don't think you realize that as a superior species, us demons will be fit as long as we choose to be."

Tamara was honestly just worried about stretch marks at the moment, but that was besides the point. "So, what kind of war will we be getting dragged into?"

Hiei stopped mid-step, almost glaring at his mate and wife. "You mean the war _I'm_ being dragged into."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you venture into a war."

She stopped, now over ten steps ahead. "What do you mean, Hiei?"

Hiei looked carefully at his lover. Gray, psychic eyes, caramel skin, black hair. Not to mention the fact that she was shorter than he was. That part was just great.

"I don't have time to babysit you." And it wasn't that. Tamara could take care of herself. But he would never love anyone else ever again. Tamara and the family he came home to was his everything.

"Stop worrying," she said, smiling softly. "You and I both know we need to work together on this. We can make it."

"Tamara, I'm not taking the risk of losing you again."

"Hiei." She stepped down to the same step he was on. "Hiei, baby, I think you're forgetting who we've got on our side."

"Alessa isn't going to protect you. That's not her job."

"Listen, Hiei, I'm going."

Hiei kept his vicious glare. "Why?"

She smirked at him. "That's what mates do, Hiei. We have to be there for each other."

He didn't reply, and his glare dissipated after a few moments.

"Now, it's time for some hardcore training."

* * *

Yuzuki stayed curled up in Kurama's side. Her face was flushed, and they both breathed heavily. The sun was coming up, causing the sweat on her skin to glisten.

His lightly tanned skin was beautiful. So was his toned body. And yet here he was, lying in her bed. Having continuous sex with her.

"Can we rest now?" she asked. "I think that the effects will not come back for a little while."

He only nodded in reply, emerald eyes blinking closed.

The both of them were exhausted. Surely they could get a little more rest now that the deed had been done.

_So, Shuichi, how did it feel?_

_ You already know._

_ Perhaps. But she should have a look at our true face, you know._

Outwardly, the redhead furrowed his brows. _Our true face, the face of Yoko Kurama, is not the face she wants._

_In time, she will learn to enjoy both, the human and the demon face._

Surely Yuzuki did realize that Kurama and the Yoko were the same person? That their souls had become one when the redhead had only been a teen?

Well, if not, she would soon find out.


End file.
